Slender Stranger
by Seraph226
Summary: OK this is my first fanfic allright? This story is mainly about a new enemy who wants to control all men and it gets really saucy and cool, but I'll only submit chapter 2 if you think I should ok?
1. Default Chapter Title

OK! I am REALLY new at this and I expect mercy from all you good people ok? I mean, I like all fanfiction. Even though I'm a girl, I enjoy yaoi and I like everything people write. Unless it was a one liner or something. N-E-WAYZ, even though Vegeta is my all time favorite character i'm going to give all the characters their share in my stories ok? And I'll continue my story from here on out if I get good reviews. If this story sux, tell me and I'll start on another story.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these beautiful characters, but I do own all the new ones I put in ok?  
  
SLENDER STRANGER:Chapter1  
  
  
Goten rolled over on his stomach.The club he went to with that girl last night, was more exciting than he had thought. He decided he wouldn't call her. He stretched and welcomed the warm rays of sun onto his back.  
"I should train today" Goten changed into his gi and zipped downstairs. The heavenly smell of his mother's cooking hypnotized him as he eagerly waited at the table.He saw his father jumping from one foot to the other beside ChiChi.  
"Uh, morning dad," He said. Goku continued to stare at the food with a dangerous look in his eye.   
"Goku, you're going to have to wait, your son is doing a much better job containing himself than you are! Good heavens!" Goku gulped and tried to control the empty feeling in his abdomen. Ten seconds had passed and he was jumping up and down again.  
"GOKU! If you keep distracting me, the food will come out all wrong!!" She screamed.  
"Oh come on ChiChi, you always made the food good no matter what." He said  
"So what? You expect me to do everything perfectly don't you?"  
"No no no, that's not what I said!" He said frantically.  
"Oh really?! And just what are you planning to do after yu finish eating Goku?!"  
"Um go and spar with Vegeta?"  
"Exactly, that's what you do almost everyday! Leaving me here to clean up your mess! Then what do I do next? I don't bother to talk to Bulma, she just gossips about things that have nothing to do with my opinion! I have to clean the house, your clothes, draw your bath and make another enormous lunch!!! I'm sick of it! And you aren't even romantic when I set up a candle light dinner! You practically ate the candles! If only Gohan was here. He is a doctor with all the degrees a person could get! And now Goten is unemployed because of your training! What do you have to say for yourself Goku?!!!!"  
"Um is the food ready yet?" He asked innocently. Before ChiChi exploded , Goten and Goku zoomed out of the house towards Capsule Corp.   
"That was a close one." Goten sighed.  
"I hope Bulma has something to eat on the table."  
"Ugh I don't even want to think about it! You know she can't cook."  
"Yeah, I wonder how Vegeta, Bra and Trunks have managed to survive on her food."  
"I think they buy pizza after Bulma leaves."  
"Hmm. Did you feel that?"  
"What dad?"  
"It felt like a really strong ki, but it vanished!"  
"Must be your stomach making you feel things."  
"yeah, maybe."  
  
Meanwhile a slender stranger spied them from a great distance. 'Their power is great and the older one is a full saiya-jin, but he is not the one I seek. Though he might prove to be very valuable' She said to herself.  
  
***  
  
Veggie's House  
  
"Dammit! Leave alone!"  
"No! Not until you clean the mess in the kitchen!"  
"WHAT?! You're the one who made the mess! You don't know how to cook and talk at the same time!!"  
"WHAT?!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs," You were the one who distracted me!"  
"What are you talking about onna? You always burn the food!"  
"If you hadn't talked to me while I was trying to flip the pancake then it wouldn't of gone flying and Trunks wouldn't have tripped over Bra's foot while trying to catch it and the table wouldn't of flipped over burying our children in syrup and milk!!!!!"  
"It's not my fault you can't concentrate on flipping a damned pancake!"  
"You stupid saiya-jin monkey! If your stomach wasn't such a black hole then I wouldn't have to flip so many pancakes and make all that mess!!!!"  
"Well, you...ah..um..bah!" Vegeta gave up and went to clean the kitchen. It was no use fighting over it. He would lose anyway.Bulma smile triumphantly. Bra was cleaning the syrup off her boots.  
"Stupid leather...so hard to clean! MOM!"  
"What is it?"  
"Can I have some money to buy new boots. These arew ruined."  
"Yes yes, in a second. Can you get the door?"  
Bra trudged to the door and looked through the peep hole. When she saw who it was she turned bright red and ran to her room.  
"What's with Bra?" Goten asked Bulma.  
"Don't know...come in Son-kun" She said cheerfully.  
"ARE you here to train with Vegeta?"  
"Uh, kinda. ChiChi kicked us out and we're hungry," said Goku clutching his stomach desperately.   
"Well don't count on getting any, the baka-onna burned it and threw it all over the kitchen." Vegeta yelled from the kitchen, aggravated at the burnt panckae he was trying to scrape off the wall.  
"Shut up oh mighty prince off CRAP! You were the one who caused me to burn it!!"  
  
"Here we go again..."Trunks said as he entered the room. Goten flashed him a smile.  
"Hey Trunks, wanna spar today? I need to catch up on my training"  
"Sorry man, gotta go to an important meeting and I promised Marron I would show her around the company. I gave her the job as mt personal assistant."  
"I thought you were gonna give Pan that job." Gopten wondered.  
"Nope she's underage. Only 16. Marron is perfect. Plus she is my girlfriend and would kill me if I hired the girl who has had a crush on me for ages!"  
"I see what you mean. Oh well! I guess I could spar with Bra or your dad and mine." Just then Bra came tumbling down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.  
"I'll spar with you! I begged my dad to train me so I wiull be a worthy contender Goten-chan." She said excitedly.  
"Uh ok" he said confused on how Bra was acting. Trunks snickered and headed towards the door.  
"See ya, gotta pick up my golden haired angel." Trunks said suddenly stopping. Then Vegeta's scream could be heard, reacting to Trunks lovable remark. Trunks laughed and continued out the door.  
"Let's go train, Goten-chan!"  
"But I'm hungry.!"  
"OK, we'll eat food first. I'll order pizza"  
  
***  
  
The slender stranger watchged Trunks and the others closley. She eyed Trunks. 'Hmm, this boy is related to the one I seek. Once I capture the one I seek, I shall make him mine.' Arual licked her lips and stood up straight from her crouched position on the floor. Her long red ahir flowed down to her knees and her silver skin glowed in the darkness of her hiding spot.  
'Once I release his hidden powers, the universe will be at my mercy and all men will be my slaves' She cackled and let herself be engulfed fully by the darkness of the pond near Capsule Corp.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Shall I continue? You decide. Puh-leez be nice to me! I am a sensitive person emotionally and I need your support. If you don't like the story tell me in a mature way, although I do find those flames full of curse words very funny.   
N-E-WAYZ what I'm saying is if you think I should continue tell me, I promise you it will get interesting ok?  



	2. Chapter 2

I am soooo sorry about the error of the first submission of chapter two, I asked my sister to submit it while I went to the store, but she erased it or something!  
  
  
N-E-WAYZ I got reviews that were positive and that means I am going to write this story until someone tells me it sux. Yes! I love everyone today! (giggles histerically) Sorry I just got a new boyfriend that's why I am so happy! N-E-WAYZ sorry to bore you, I am going to do my best to keep this story interesting. Puh-Leez be nice ok? I love ya!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does, I own Arual, who is a super-cool villain!!  
  
  
  
SLENDER STRANGER:Chapter2  
  
  
  
Bra blushed as Goten stretched and gave her his traditional Son smile.   
"You ready?" He asked in his cheery voice. Bra smiled and nodded vigourously.  
'Gosh why do I act like some pathetic school girl when I'm around this guy. I mean I have all these guys from school who are dying to go out with me, yet Goten is the only one who makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach' Her thoughts were interrupted as Goten slightly powered up. He wouldn't go super saiya-jin, it would be too hard for Bra to keep up, he promised himself.  
Bra concentrated on her ki and powered up as well. She felt her strength rising and they waited in silence to see who would go first. Goten flinched and Bra charged foward. At first the session was an exchange of punches and kicks. She decided to use a ki blast and hit him in the side. He growled and tripped her. After a couple exchange of Kamehameha's and final flashes they touched down and took a break.  
"Wow, Goten. That was impressive. I know that I'm not as strong as Trunks, but I hope I helped your training."  
"Well, I did work up a good sweat. You're good for...you know being...Bra. Your father did a good job training you."  
"Well, he objected the first time. And he's too soft, he's afraid he might hurt me. Hey! Maybe you can train me! I really need some good training!"  
"Nah, your father would kill me. And I don't think you need to train. We haven't had an enemy in a long time." He quickly covered his mouth.  
"What is it Goten?"  
"Uh oh. Everytime someone says that we always get a new enemy!"  
"Oh get real! Hey you wanna go shopping with me? I need some new boots and then maybe we can eat out!"  
Goten quickly reacted to the sound of food and they headed off to the mall.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Arual grew tired of hiding and decided to make a move. She floated high above the city and looked around to see what her target was doing. 'Hmm, he's fighting with the one they call Goku. Before I was sent to Earth I was informed that Vegeta was the only Saiya-jin left. Ah well, now I have two. This will be great. But just how am I going to capture them, I don't want to be hasty. There are too many high powers on this planet, I would cause a big commotion.   
Let's see, those women they were with earlier, they seem to have a lot of power over them. That's the way it should be. That loud mouthed bitch and the blue haired bimbo can help me capture my targets. Yes that will be the plan. This'll be easier then I thought, those human sluts will do the dirty work for me'  
Arual broke into hysterical laughter, but regained her composure. She traced her lip with her nail and gracefully pulled a shaft out from a sheath on her belt.  
'Now Bulma, ChiChi take away their strength and bring them to me!' Arual's shaft glowed and a bolt of lighting hit the ground. A wicked smile covered her face and she crossed her arms in approval.  
'Now that Trunks boy seems interesting as well. He may not be a full saiya-jin, but he will make an excellent toy.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks tried to converse with Marron and eat at the same time.The meeting was boring and Marron continued discussing her ideas and plans for her new job at Capsule Corp.   
" Um, Marron, did you get started on that report this morning? I need the first half by three o'clock today."  
" Oh no, I was talking to that guy about the fashion line for CC. You know, you really should make your line of clothes more colorful. I have this great idea on a new line of skirts you could use and-"  
Trunks tried to tune out her voice. When it came to fashion she was non-stop.  
"Marron, did you feel that?" Marron blinked, confused.  
"Now don't try to go off and pretend we've got a new enemy by supposedly feeling a strong ki just to ditch me Trunks!"  
"No, I'm serious! Hey where did that bolt of lightning come from?"  
"Hm, you're right about that, it's pretty sunny today, there shouldn't be any lightning. OH-just forget about it, let's got to the mall and ditch work! I saw this great dress on sale and I really want it! Hey Trunks are you listening to me?!"  
  
Trunks squinted towards where he felt the strong ki earlier. ' The lightning bolt hit over there, right where I felt the ki, I wonder...'  
  
"Trunks!!:  
"What is it?"  
"That's it! I'm leaving"  
"No don't go!"  
"I guess I can get Goten to take me to the mall! He is gentlemen enough to take Bra! Look over there!" Marron pointed to the mall and Trunks saw Goten and Bra walking towards the shoe store.  
"So what?"  
"I'm gonna get me some new shoes. Maybe Bra can give me some fashion tips on what kind of new clothes I can get to match with them. Bye Trunks, I'll call you later."  
"Marron, we have to get back to work. Last time I ditched work, I got in mega trouble with my mom, not to mention my dad."  
"I don't care, I think I've worked enough!"  
"You only copied these papers!!"  
"So? I'm tired!" Trunks rolled his eyes and let Marron skip over to Goten and Bra.  
'I still can't get over that ki I felt earlier. Maybe dad felt it too, I'll go ask him. Goten seems to be preoccupied right now.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku were training for an hour when they decided to take a break. Goku had been the winner again.  
"I'll show you next time Kakarotto!"  
"Yeah yeah, you'd better not yell or you'll really damage those ribs you got broken."  
"SHUT THE HELL UP KAKAROTTO!...ow..."  
"Told ya." Goku sighed. They sat and looked over the city. Then they too viewed the flash of lightning  
that took over the blue sky.  
"Whoah, Vegeta, I may not be smart, but I know that lightning does not strike on sunny days like this."  
"Of course it does Kakarotto, it can strike any time."  
"No, not on Earth."  
"AH well, screw your stupid Earth weather, let's get something to eat! Your woman better have made some lunch."  
"Um, she was really angry when I left the house. I hope she did make lunch."  
  
They flew to Goku's house and touched down in front of the door. Goku tried to open the door as quietly as he could. The house was dark and Goku could smell food but he couldn't see anything.  
"ChiChi!" He called out. The lights turned on and ChiChi was in the middle of the room with a solemn expression.   
Goku yiped and Vegeta involuntarily did as well. The look in ChiChi's eyes freaked even the Saiya-jin no Ouji out. She didn't seem to be herself.  
"Hello Goku." Her voice sent a chill down Goku's spine. It was cold and  
remote.   
"Uh, ChiChi, I know I made you very angry this morning and I'm really sorry."  
ChiChi closed her eyes and smiled a cold smile that made Goku even more confused.  
"ChiChi are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Vegeta, go home."  
"Hey you can't tell me-"  
"NOW!"  
Vegeta became frightened by the tone ChiChi was using. It wasn't that angry, bitchy wife tone she usually used. It was so aloof and surly. He felt he had to leave. He blasted off towards his own home, leaving Goku to his fearsome mate.  
"ChiChi that was rude. What's wrong?" Goku put his hands on her shoulders and felt how icy they were. She still had that dark smile on her face.   
"Goku, do you feel strong today?"  
"Uh...I guess, ChiChi, what's the matter with you. You aren't acting like yourself. Look I'm really sorry about this morning! PLease forgive me I'll do anything to make it up to you."  
"Oh Goku, you know I always forgive you, but there is a way you can make it up to me."  
"What's that? Can I do it after lunch?"  
"No Goku, I want it now!" ChiChi grabbed Goku by the shoulders and sunk her nails into his skin. Goku screamed at the sheer pain running up and down his arms.   
"CHICHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed. ChiChi licked her lips and sunk her nails further into his skin. Goku tried to escape from her hold, but she had gotten stronger somehow. He couldn't move anymore. ChiChi's hands tightened their grip around his shoulders and she cackled uncontrollably as Goku's energy was drained. He tried to stay awake, but the last thing he saw was ChiChi's mouth saying, "You are forgiven."  
  
  
ChiChi let Goku's body fall to the floor. ChiChi looked straight ahead not flinching as the thump of his body echoed throughout the house. It was quiet now. She looked towards the ceiling, "Madam Arual, Goku is now yours to control."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Arual spied on the progress ChiChi had made and smiled.'Good Job, ChiChi. I beleive your work is done.' Arual snapped her fingers and ChiChi collapsed onto the floor. 'Now that, that's out of the way. Let's see how my favorite prince is going to handle his mate, when she turns on him.'   
  
  
***  
  
  
Vegeta flew through the front door still confused on how frightening ChiChi was. 'That woman will always be out of control, I don't know why I bother  
to care. Kakarotto is probably being hit with a frying pan right now.'  
He smirked at the thought, but quickly became serious as he realized no one was home.'The woman was supposed to be back by now'   
He heard a footstep behind him and quickly spun around. Bulma was standing with her arms crossed and a sly look on her face. Vegeta broke out into a cold sweat. The look in her eyes was just as dangerous as ChiChi's. He backed up against the wall. She gave a devious smile and cupped Vegeta's jaw with her hands.  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" She asked giving a sarcastic frown. Vegeta couldn't reply, there was a cold vibration coming from her. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing, but darkness. He tried to speak but his mouth was dry and fear overcame him as he stared into Bulma's eyes. The once lovable look that filled her eyes was gone.   
Bulma moved foward attempting to kiss him. Vegeta couldn't move at all and Bulma pushed on him pressing him against the wall. He struggled as she kissed him so roughly, that it was painful.  
'What's happening? I can't move? When did the woman get so damned strong? Why do I feel so weak?'  
All these thoughts flooded his mind as Bulma sunk her teeth onto his lip. He finally managed to scream and squirmed under her grasp. He fell to the floor gasping as blood flooded his mouth. He tried to move but Bulma moved faster. She grabbed his neck and squeezed really hard. A grin spread on her face.   
"Now what Vegeta? What are you gonna do?"   
Vegeta shut his eyes trying to pretend it was all a dream. He opened them and the cold woman in front of him was still there. He tried to raise his ki, he did a miserable job as Bulma sunk her nails into his neck. He screamed one last time as the rest of his energy was stolen from his body.  
Bulma released him and he crumpled onto the ground. She licked the blood she drew from his lips, from her own. She stared at the wall expectantly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Arual squirmed with joy. 'Finally, all I need is Goku's strength and Vegeta's saiya-jin essence and I'll have what I need to have all men under my control.' She snapped her fingers again and Bulma went slack.   
Arual saw Trunks flying over to where Bulma and Vegeta were.  
'Ah yes the boy, I have a good feeling he will be needed. But first I shall make this victory more dramatic.' Arual waved her shaft and a huge fortress was built around her. 'This is so perfect...'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks zipped through the air towards CC. He felt his father's ki vanish as well as Goku's.  
'This is all weird, first that enormous ki comes out of no where and vanishes and now Goku's and dad's ki are missing.' He touched down in front of the door and was about to knock when he saw a huge castle in back of the house. When all went black.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks rolled over and looked up. He quickly stood and looked around him. He was in what looked like a palace. A cold feeling surrounded him and he turned and saw a beautiful, yet dissolute looking entity.   
"Why hello, I see you have great interest in my power?"  
"Who-who are you?"  
"My name is Arual, but you can call me Precious. You know only the ones I favor can call me Precious. And I favor you already."  
She ran her hands along his back and through his hair. He tried to move and succeeded to move three steps backwards.  
"What are you?"  
"Your new master."  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
OK ok.. I promise It'll get more interesting! I feel so unloved, all my sister has done is diss my story. But you know how books don't get interesting until like the 3rd chapter. So please bear with me. I have alot to do this week and I still feel intimidated by all the brilliant stories out there. So far Chapter 1 has gotten good reviews I hope this one does as well. I will TRY to make each chapter longer ok?  
On the next chapter, what does Arual have in store for Trunks, Veggie-chan and Goku? What is she planning to do?  
Will Goten, Bra and Marron ever leave the mall to realize what's happening? And what about ChiChi and Bulma? I swear that Gohan and Pan will have a big part in this story ok? All in good time chicos all in good time! Love you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Ok I am skipping work to write this fanfic because I have not had the time. I have a life too you know, N-E-WAYZ. I am really sorry if this story isn't interesting but I need some criticizm man! That's ok I still love you, this is just one of my hobbies, no biggy. Ok I will do my best to keep this story interesting. It gets REALLY good later. My sister helped me with this chapter so if you hate it, it's partly her fault. Ok...let's get it on  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill chickas^-~  
Not mine, not yours...ask Akira Toriyama  
  
  
SLENDER STRANGER: Chapter 3  
  
  
Pan ran from her room like a flash.  
"MOM! MOM!" Videl turned around from the oven to face her 16 year old daughter.  
"What is it?"  
"I-it's Trunks!!! He's not home!!!!" Videl raised an eyebrow.  
"So?"  
"SO?!! I called his office and he's not there! I called his house and he's not there!!!What if he's in danger? He needs my help!!!!"  
"Oh, honey, stop being so dramatic."  
"NO mom I can feel it. He's in trouble. I'm the only one who can save him." Videl sighed and continued cooking.  
  
  
Pan ran back to her room and slipped her shoes on.   
"Bye mom!"  
"Where are you going?"  
"To get daddy, maybe HE can help me with this mission."  
"Goodness, go on and leave, I couldn't stop you anyways." Pan raced out the door. The real reason she wanted to find Trunks was because she knew he was out with Marron. She had to find someway to break them up. It was her destiny to be with Trunks.  
"Oh Trunks, you are mine only. Even though Marron is my friend she's not worthy of going out with a prince such as yourself. She doesn't even fight!" Pan pouted as she flew to Trunks house. She couldn't feel his ki, so she guessed he was in the gravity room or something.  
She was about to ring the doorbell but realized it was open.   
"Hello?" She slipped in through the sliding doors and tip toed to a nearby light switch.  
'Hm I guess no one must be home. Shoot. Then where is Trunks?' She peered in the kitchen and saw Bulma liying on the floor. There was blood on the floor as well.  
"Bulma-san!!!!" She screamed.(she's screaming alot in this chapter isn't she?) Pan raced to Bulma's side and shook her. Bulma stirred and woke up.  
"Wha-Pan? What happened?"  
"I should be asking you the same question. Are you allright?"  
"Yeah! The last thing I remember was working on a new design and..."  
"And what?"  
"I don't know. I could of sworn I talked to Vegeta. I can't remember anything!!"  
"Are you sure you're allright because there's blood all over you!" Bulma looked down and shrieked.  
"Oh my goodness. This isn't my blood...it's Vegeta's!"  
"What?! How do you know?!"  
"I know."  
Pan gave a blank stare. She stood up and thought for a moment.'Trunks is missing. I can't feel his ki at all! Come to think of it, I can't feel anyone except Dad, Goten and Bra. Well there's Yamucha, Kuririn, Tenshinhan and Chaoutzu. Where's Trunks?!'  
"PAN!!!!"  
"What?!"  
"Look!"  
Pan turned and looked out the window. A mammoth castle was overtowering Capsule Corporation, giving shade to all local residents. It was black and it's highest tower touched the clouds.  
"B-Bulma-san! Are you ok?"  
"V-Vegeta, I remember seeing him in pain!"  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"We-we gotta find him!!"  
"Bulma! I can't even feel him! Trunks is missing too!"  
"What?! My poor babies!!!!"  
"Bulma-san calm down I'm sure they're fine. What I'm worried about is that weird castle over there. Where did it come from. Do you know Bulma?"  
Bulma closed her eyes and tried to think.  
"No. I DON"T REMEMBER ANYTHING!!!!!!!"  
"Ok ok calm down. I'm gonna get my dad and my grandma. Maybe they know where grandpa, Vegeta-san and Trunks are. I'll be back. When Bra comes home tell her about what happened."  
  
Pan set out to fly to Goku's house. Everything was very confusing. When she touched down the house was dark.  
"Hm...grandma?" ChiChi was on the ground as well.  
"GRANDMA!" Pan did the same as she did to Bulma and she awoke as well.  
"Oh, Pan deary what are you doing here?"  
"Grandma, what's going on? Do YOU know what happened?"  
"All I remember is your good for nothing grandfather leaving me here after he proved to be an incompetent husband once again! Why the nerve of that man! Such a bad influence on all of you young ones!"  
"Oh grandma, don't say that! He's missing! And Trunks is too. And the weirdest thing is that the same thing that happened to you, happened to Bulma.  
"Oh my! I had no idea. What will happen? What-you know what, fuck it. I spent enough time worrying for the past, oh how long has it been, thirty years? Let's go find your grandfather." Pan was amused at how sudden this change in her grandmother had occured.  
"Let's get you some tea grandma."  
"Oh come on, I'm not that old."  
"No, but you were knocked unconsious by some unknown force and you are probably worried deep inside about grandpa Goku."  
"Oh, just get me some tea."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Read em and weep, suckers" Yamucha laid his hand of cards down and he was proven to be the winner.  
"Man Yamucha! You win all the time at Poker. I think you cheat!"  
"What are you talking about Tenshihan? You're just jealous, cuz you aint got street smarts like I do."  
"Probably because he lives in the wilderness." Kuririn broke in handing over his cash to Yamucha.  
Juuhachigou walked in the room with iced tea on a tray.  
"So who won?" She asked giving Kuririn a glass.  
"You can guess."  
"So does this mean I won't get to spend my afternoon shopping?" She asked giving Kuririn a warning look.  
"No I still have my credit card, dear." He reluctantly gave her his only good card left.  
"So where is Marron anyway?"  
"She went with Trunks to that big meeting she was so excited about impressing Trunks over." Juuhachigou sighed.  
"Geez, I don't think Trunks is the right guy for Marron. If you ask me he's nothing but trouble for her."  
"And why is that?"Juuhachigou put her hands on her hips.  
"Well, one he's got too many lady admirers. Two, he's part saiya-jin, Three he's part Vegeta, four, I think she's better off with someone like Goten."  
"One Kuririn-san, she is independent and she's 24, Two Trunks is a fine boy, Three you gave me a library card. Hand over the goods shorty."  
"Shit!"  
  
"Well, I think Goten and Marron would make a cute couple." Everyone turned to see Kamesennin engulfed in his magazine eating a donut.  
"Wow, you actually said something non-offensive Kamesennin!" All three of Tenshihan's eyes were wide. Oolong waddled in with a pair of panties on his head.  
"Well some things never change." Yamucha said with a smile on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Chaoutzu? You've been staring out the window for quite some time now."  
"Oh Tenshihan, it's nothing. Something just feels weird."  
Yamucha stuffed a donut in his mouth. "Oh just drop it. I have had enough of fighting. I've got a date tonight."  
Yamucha was aging but he was still good with the ladies.  
Kuririn sighed and stood.  
"You know it's been such a long time since I actually helped in a battle, that I wish we would have a new enemy."  
Everyone stared at him with surprised looks on their faces. He finally came back to reality.  
"He he, I was just joking."  
Chaotzu resumed looking out the window. 'There is something here, We've had so many enemies, it feels a little cliche to come out of nowhere and say I feel a strange ki. It always ends the same way!' Chaotzu frowned. 'So many of us have died. We all put our lives on the line, constantly. And for what?' Chaotzu decided not to mention the strange sensation he felt coming from Satan City. It was just going to end up as either Goku or one of the super saiya-jins saving the day. The last time he made a difference was with the fight against Vegeta, but he ended up getting killed anyway.  
Suddenly Kamesennin shrieked with a joyous sound.  
"What is it this time old man?" Juuhachigou asked suspiciously.  
"FREE PORN!" (rip off of the show Friends)  
They all sweat dropped.  
"Figures."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan was about to get off his lunch break when he felt Pan's ki rise a bit. She was at his mother's house.  
"I wonder why she's over there. I'd better go check. It's been a while since I've seen mom anyway."  
Gohan looked around to see if anyone one was there. He blasted off and headed to his old house in the hills.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Goku was in a void. He couldn't feel his body. He could only sense that his consiousness was reacting to some force outside his mind. He floated in a bliss of silence. At first it was peaceful. Then it became lonely. He heard a voice. It was surly and rude. It was ignored at first, yet he felt he needed to answer it.  
He heard it louder. This time he knew what it said.  
"Kakarotto!"  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here?"  
"I should be asking you the same question."  
Goku snapped into reality, it was a fact they were in a void now. They were immobile though. He couldn't move. Only speak.  
"Do you have any idea where we are?"  
Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes.  
"I'll take that as a...no." Goku tried to move his head to look around. He could only see Vegeta in front of him floating in the blackness. They weren't being thrown around as in space or the deadzone, it was a still void.  
Vegeta had given up trying to move. Before Goku had awoken he was struggling with all his might. Now he was weaker than when he had awaken.  
"Vegeta, I can't feel my own ki, what's going on?" Vegeta growled.  
"I don't KNOW you dibu!"  
"Hey I'm not fat!"  
"I just needed an insult to get through your FAT head!"  
"Vegeta this is no time to be arguing, we need to get out of here. Are you in any pain?"  
"NO! Why would I be? I'm not weak."  
"No but your ki is."  
"WHAT?!"  
"We were drained of our energy, I can tell. You don't have your strength am I right?"  
Vegeta sighed and tried to move again. It was true he was very weak. It hurt to talk and it took a lot of strength to breathe.  
"Kakarotto, we have to find out what the hell is happening! Do you remember what happened before we ended up here?"  
"Yes, yes I do." Goku closed his eyes. "It was ChiChi. She went crazy and she attacked me. I just remember seeing her face and feeling the pain in my arms."  
Vegeta bit his lip involuntarily. He closed his eyes as well, ashamed to realize he and Kakarotto were both overpowered by meer human women.  
"The same thing happened with Bulma. I don't know how she got so strong. I couldn't hit her. I didn't want to. She just overpowered me and I remember seeing my blood on the floor and her."  
"It's ok Vegeta. We'll find someway out of here. We'll just have to wait for something. I'm sure we're here for a reason." Vegeta doubted anyone would find them.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Arual pulled Trunks closer and kissed him on the lips. He struggled from her grasp as she savagely explored his mouth with her tongue.   
"Get away from me!!!!" He finally regained his strength and started running. There was a big golden door. He had to find a way out of here.  
Arual chuckled and waved the shaft in her hand and Trunks was immobile.  
He cursed and struggled.  
"Oh come on my little half saiya-jin. You can't possibly want to escape ME would you? Such a beautiful creature as myself?" She placed her hand on her chest and gave Trunks an innocent look.  
It was true she was a sight. From her red shiny hair, to her green eyes and burgundy lips. And that body that made him feel nervous. But she was here on bad terms. He could tell, she was up to no good.  
Trunks was still unable to move and he struggled a bit more.  
"It's ok my little baby." She aid mockingly petting his head.  
"Please tell me. Who are you?" He asked trying not to tremble in his helplessness.  
"My name is Arual. I come from a planet not to different from this one. I was banned from there for using the male part of the species as my little pets. They sent me off to some place called the planet Furiza.  
That's where I met the saiay-jin Vegeta."  
Trunks gasped and his jaw tightened.  
"Oh I must say. He was something. I was to be executed on that planet. But your father was just a boy that time. He was about 19 in standard years and I was very interested in him. He was walking by the cells locking another prisoner of Furiza's up when I beckoned to him,"  
  
FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~(Weird musica and stuff)  
  
  
"Oh help me, help me!" Vegeta heard a small feminine voice coming from another cell.  
"Who's there?!" He asked roughly.  
"Oh please help me!" Vegeta moved to the second row of cells and peered in. A woman was sitting in a helpless, damsel in distress position if you will. She looked up from her pose and gave Vegeta a most sad look.  
"What do you want?" He asked almost in a whisper.  
"Please, let me go. I'm so frightened and I'm so weak compared to all you strong soldiers." She tried to sound as innocent as possible.  
"Uh-I am not suppose to socialize with weak prisoners as yourself. You are in here for a reason. I don't know what for but, I'll try to make Furiza give you a quick execution." Vegeta was about to make his way out when Arual began to cry. He almost felt guilty. A strange feeling was biting at his chest for leaving such a helpless girl alone to die when she seemed like she didn't do anything.  
"Oh, please Vegeta. Don't you realize that you are a prisoner here too? Not only that, but a slave even! Let me go and I'll help you escape your dark prison they call your home. You are portrayed as a soldier and a worker, when you are really a prince aren't you? You belong in a big palace with people bowing at your feet, doing the dirty work for you!"  
Vegeta growled at the fact that he was treated like a slave there. He was so sick of being used for stupid dishonorable things like destroying planets and going on stupid missions, when he could be out conquering planets making them do the work for him, instead of killing them off.  
"No. Furiza would have me killed. And besides what would a weak pathetic onna like you do to help me? I won't except help from anyone!! I will get stronger than Furiza and rule the universe you'll see. If you live long enough you'll be bowing before me!!"  
Arual looked down and smiled as Vegeta neared the cell. He unlocked it.  
"I'm letting you go. I don't know why, but since you didn't really do anything i don't think you should be executed, it doesn't make sense."  
Arual walked out of the cell and looked vegeta in the eye.  
"Get out of here before I change my mind!!!!!" Arual escaped easily. Now that she was out of her cell, her shaft could appear in her hand (because the cells disabled prisoners of their power and stuff.) Before she left she gave vegeta a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bitch." He said and continued to head down to the mess hall.  
  
  
FLASHBACK ENDZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~(weird musica and stuff)  
  
Arual looked straight at nothing.  
"It was your father that let me go. Two standard years later I found out that I could master all of the male species with the essence of a saiya-jin. My shaft will have enormous power and all men will be my eternal puppets.  
Now that I have a full saiya-jin I will take his essence and you will all belong to me."  
  
Trunks dared to speak, "But what will become of the women in the universe?!"  
Arual snapped her fingers as if she forgot something.  
"Oh yeah! Well, they will all parish forever without you men and I will be the only woman left. Isn't that lovely?" She said giving a happy expression, kind of looking like Bulma's mother.  
Trunks closed his eyes, not believing what he was hearing.  
"What will become of...me." He said shutting his eyes tight.  
"Well, you'll find out soon enough. I need to create a temporary spell to control you , but the permanent one that'll control ALL men will come soon." She lifted her shaft into the air and chanted words that echoed throughout the palace.  
A silver light enveloped Trunks as he tried to breathe.   
"Now Trunks...you are under my control."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Pan stood erect as she felt a mass of power coming from the castle behind CC.  
"What is it dear?" ChiChi asked  
"I-I don't know. The power is so...eerie. It feels so weird."   
Suddenly Gohan came through the door.  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah. I wanted to know why you came here, is something wrong?"  
"Yes! Something is very wrong. Trunks is missing and so is grandpa and Vegeta!" She said sobbing in his chest mainly for Trunks.  
"What?"  
"Dad, don't you feel it? The strange ki, and I found grandma and Bulma-san on the floor unconscious! Then a strange castle appears out of nowhere behind Capsule Corp. What is going on?!"  
"I-I barely got clued in on all of this right now!"  
"Oh sorry. We have got to go save Trunks! He's inside that castle and we're gonna get him! NOW!!"  
Gohan closed his eyes. 'Man no matter what we do there will always be a battle waiting for us.'  
"Pan, did you say Vegeta, Dad and Trunks were the ones missing?"  
"Yeah."  
"So that means we can get Bra and Goten to help us."  
"OK. Let's go."  
ChiChi sighed and jumped in Gohan's arms.  
"You have to take me with you. I need to see Bulma and ask her about what happened earlier."  
Gohan nodded and they set off into the distance.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Bulma sat staring into her cup of coffee. She looked at the castle outside and shuddered. 'Who knows what's in there. I sure hope Goku is allright so he can stop anything from destroying our peace.'  
Her thoughts were interupted by Bra, Goten and Marron bursting in the door laughing.  
"Shut UP Marron!" Bra growled wiping the mud off her shirt.  
"I can't hahaha believe you-(snicker) are so blind!"  
"OH you bitch-ah hi mom!" She said surpressing a fake smile,  
Bulma gave a weak smile back and stared back at her coffee again.  
"What's wrong Bulma-san?" Goten asked politely sitting next to her. She began sobbing on his shoulder.  
"OH(sniff) your father, Trunks and my Vegeta are missing." She continued sobbing leaving unwanted stuff on Goten's shirt. " My poor babies!! Waaah!"  
"MOM calm down! I;m sure your being dramatic."  
"Pan dropped by, she said she can't feel any of their ki."  
Marron crossed her arms, " So Pan dropped by huh? Well she probably wanted to see Trunks was that it?"   
Bulma nodded and Marron "hmphed."  
Bra rolled her eyes and tried to console her mother.  
Then Pan, Gohan and ChiChi entered the room.  
"Pan!" Bra ran and hugged her friend.  
"Hi Bra." She said cheerfully then spotted Marron who looked alot like Juuhachigou with that sneer on her face.  
"Hello Marron." She said respectfully. Marron nodded and Pan could feel her eyes burning into her back as she faced Goten.  
Pan explained everything strange that had happened that day, including the castle that strangly appeared out of no where.   
"I think it has something to do with that castle over there. I felt a REALLY weird power coming from it and I think that's the logical place to look for grandpa Goku and Vegeta and trunks-chan." Marron growled at the fact that Pan called HER boyfriend Trunks-chan.  
Marron looked over to ChiChi and Bulma who were blankly staring at the wall thinking. " I'll stay here with your mothers. I wouldn't really be much help on a mission like this."  
"You can say that again..."Pan said under her breath. Marron snarled and grabbed Pan by the collar.  
"Listen here Pan. Ever since I've started to go out with Trunks you've been nothing but an annoyance. I know what you're up to! And even though you are stronger than me, I will find someway to make you pay if you EVER try and bring my relationship with Trunks down! You got it?!" She growled and put Pan down. Pan closed her eyes and turned not facing her.  
  
Gohan changed the subject, "Listen we're not going to try anything too hasty. We're just gonna check the castle out and see if we find anything, ok?"  
Everyone nodded. Bra took Goten's hand and they all walked towards the giant fortress.  
Pan raised an eyebrow at the castle. "This is supposed to stop us?" Pan knocked the giant gate that surrounded the castle down.  
They entered the palace gorunds and made their way to the giant golden door leading them to the inside.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Arual felt them coming near. "How dare they? I'm not ready for interruptions of my mission. Trunks my dear, you shall take care of these fools." She snapped her fingers and waited for the fun to begin.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Pan blasted the door opwen. She looked inside and the others followed her in.  
"Wow this place is dark." Bra whispered Then a loud rumble came from the end of the room.   
Pan was prepared to fight, she crouched down in the usual fighting stance when something incredibly strong knocked her down from behind. A peircing pain erupted in her neck and she looked up from her position on the floor to see who had hit her.  
  
"Tru-Trunks?!"  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
Ok...I really need you people to review or I will be a very sad girl. I am so in angst over the English dubbed version of DBZ. The best version to see it in is Spanish. It's uncut, it's dramatic, the music remains and the voices are great. I LOVE Goku and Vegeta's voices in the Spanish version. It's on Sunday 9am on Telemundo. Only if you understand spanish. The english voice of Vegeta starting from season 3 is the one I dislike.  
Ok I am sorry if I have dissappointed you with this story. Puh-leez review and I'll continue. I think everyone knows how to review. So DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
OK if you have any questions that you want me to respond to just e-mail me. You know where to find muh e-mail address. Ok I love you all! Te Quiero, Besitos!(Spanish)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I just love you guys! I am so honored to have you review my story and give it positive remarks (eyes well up with happy tears.) Ok ok ok. Some e-mailed me and told me my title sucked. I know it does. I couldn't come up with anything else. I was thinking that Arual is slender and she is a stranger right? So there! :P  
N-E-WaYZzzz, time to head off to the next chapta!! See ya around chickas! ^-^  
DISCLAIMER: All characters b-long 2 the one and only Akira Toriyama. Arual is mine, mine , mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SLENDER STRANGER: Chapter4  
  
  
Pan tried to speak and trembled under Trunks' glare.  
Bra butted in, "Trunks! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Trunks slapped her hard in the face and sent her flying into the wall.  
"Hey what the fuck is your problem man?!" Goten said grabbing Trunks by the collar. Trunks grabbed Goten's hand and crushed it. Goten gritted his teeth and gave Trunks a vicious uppercut. They began to fight, exchanging kicks and punches. Goten kicked Trunks hard in stomach and sent him flying. Trunks regained control and landed on his feet.  
"Trunks, what's the matter with you?!" Goten wiped the blood off his face and waited for an answer. Trunks stood there expectantly waiting for someone to make the next move.   
Gohan barely took a step foward and he was automatically being pummeled into the ground by Trunks. Bra jumped on her brother's back and pulled on his hair. He screamed and let go of Gohan. He began to pull on her hair as well. They played tug-o-war trying to see who would let go first. Trunks snarled and Bra didn't dare look into his eyes. They were so freaky.  
Gohan took the oppurtunity to catch Trunks off guard. He put alot of energy in his hand and punched Trunks, leaving him out cold.   
"Phew!" Goten wiped his forehead and smiled.  
Pan took a breath," I can't believe Trunks did that."she said under her breath.  
Bra kneeled down next to her brother. Pan touched his forehead and bra slapped it off.  
"You remember what Marron said Pan!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm telling you Bra, Marron and Trunks won't last. It's his destiny to be with me! You'll see. fate is on my side.Trunks will come around and he'll realize he doesn't want Marron."  
"Stop living in fairy tale land Pan! Trunks and Marron are in a good relationship and you shouldn't come between that." Bra tried to break it down as easily as she could.  
"Listen Bra, even though Marron is supposedly my friend, I think that I should be the one who captures Trunks' heart. Besides I think she and Gotne would be a good couple."  
With that said, Bra narrowed her eyebrows and snarled in a way that made Pan realize she had to say something.  
"Duh- I meant marron should go with someone like...um."  
Bra got the idea that Pan didn't mean what she said. But she crossed her arms and closed her eyes anyway.  
"Listen Pan. I know you like Trunks, but you gotta understand that if you hurt Marron I will be very upset, got it?"  
"(sigh) Got it."   
  
"You guys, we have got to find our dads. We found Trunks, but he seems to be under some conrtol of some sort. Go figure." Goten said.  
"Yeah. But I don't think we should look anymore. I have a feeling this could get big. We gotta get Trunks outta here and call a meeting for EVERYONE to come." Bra opened her eyes. She stood and walked to the big door they had barely managed to get past. Goten lifted Trunks over his shoulder and they all walked back to CC.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"OH! They took my toy!!!!! Grrrrr." Arual sighed and tapped her shaft with her finger.  
"Oh well, at least I got them out of here. Because they won't live long enough to keep him."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Vegeta woke up again. He looked around him and he was in a throne room with a marble floor. He found that he had his strength back, but he was chained to a wall. He struggled and for a minute and figured he'd be wasting his energy doing that. Beside him Goku was stirring a bit.   
"Kakarotto?" He asked almost in a whisper.  
"So that's his original name. I knew Goku wasn't a saiya-jin name." Vegeta jumped at the voice he heard say that.  
"Who's there?! What's going on?!"  
Arual appeared in front of Vegeta and smiled.  
"Who the hell are you?!" He asked rudely. Arual frowned.  
"You mean you don't remember me?" she asked   
"NO!!!!" He bellowed. He was becoming greatly annoyed by this capturer.  
"Oh Vegeta, you were the one who let me go from Furiza's prison so long ago. Are you sure you don't remember?"  
"I told you that I don't and I don't care!!!!!!!" He tried to break the chains around him again. He hollared and screamed at nothing.  
"Oh Vegeta, it's useless to try and escape. You are mine now. I need you."  
"Tell me why have you brought me and Kakarotto here?!" He asked trying not to get in to a screaming fit again.  
"Vegeta. All my life, the only thing I have desired was men. They are only made for one purpose, for my pleasure. Yet when I met you, I felt like you were something different. You had compassion."  
"Nani?! I was and still am merciless against weaklings like you! I don't need anyone! I don't care for your pathetic desires, now let me go before I blast you!!"  
"NO Vegeta. You do have love in your heart and that's why you intrigue me so. How you managed to be a saiyajin no ouji under the influence of so many wicked beings, such as myself. And yet you've managed to get the best of yourself and become, what do you call it, a good guy?" She began to giggle and Vegeta became infuriated.  
"You are nothing but a pathetic lonely onna who wants a mate!"  
"Ah, true true. But I want you and the rest of the universe to realize that I am Arual the most powerful woman in the universe with a most powerful mate."  
Vegeta growled and struggled some more. It was hopeless.  
  
Goku heard Vegeta say his name. He awoke and saw Vegeta was talking to a strange woman. When they were done she walked to the end of the room and sat on her throne just staring at Vegeta, admiringly.  
"Vegeta, what's going on?"  
"Shut up, just shut up." He said finishing the sentence off in a breath.  
Goku found he had his strength and wriggled around a bit. He found that his left leg was free. He figured he shouldn't escape right now. He'd have to wait.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Yamucha crossed his arms in frustration. "Man, I was suppose to meet a girl tonight. Can't this wait?"  
"NO Yamucha it can't." Bra stood and faced everyone.  
"People. It all started when Goku-san and my father went missing." Everyone gasped.   
"We're sure that they are in the castle over there. I mean it appeared out of nowhere. And mom and ChiChi-san had a very strange recollection of things that have been happening. The strangest thing that happened was Trunks attacked us when we set out to find him. He's in the room right now. My mother gave him some sedatives."  
Tenshihan spoke up, " So do you know anything of this new stranger?"  
"NO, no I don't. All I know is that it is powerful enough to control Trunks. Who knows what the future may hold?"   
Marron and Pan stood far away from each other. Pan went to check on Trunks and Marron caught her from the corner of her eye. As Pan entered the room she saw Trunks lying there, in peaceful slumber.  
"So, enjoying your view?" Pan turned and saw Marron standing with her arms crossed. Marron looked very pretty in her red business dress and her blonde hair straightened combed down framing her face. 'How can I compete with her?' Pan thought.  
Pan regained her pride and turned back and looked at Trunks. Marron looked down on him and smiled.  
"He sure looks like an angel when he sleeps doesn't he?"  
Pan gave a "hm." and placed a wet cloth on Trunks' forehead.   
"It sure is hot today." Pan said as Marron nodded.  
"Do you really think Trunks will come around and be on our side again? Gohan said it was pretty scary how he attacked you all."  
"Yeah. I hope he does. I want life to get back to normal...well almost normal."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" marron asked accusingly.  
"I said what I said and that's that. Stop harrassing me."  
"OH, excuse me for protecting my future with my boyfriend!"  
"I didn't say anything to harm your future with Trunks!"  
"Oh, is that so? I thought you were my friend! I would think you'd be happy for me and Trunks. But noooo...all you care about is YOURSELF!"  
"Oh shut Up you blonde bimbo! I cannot believe Trunks even bothered to ask you out! You are the most annoying person on this planet!!!!!"  
Trunks stirred a bit at the increase of noise.  
"Look what you did you loud bitch! You must of inherited that mouth from your noisy ass grandma!!!!!"  
"Well at least I'm not related to a midget and a machine!!!"  
"What did you say?!"  
"You heard me! I'm surprised you turned out as good as you did."  
"Speaking of growth LITTLE GIRL, has your bra size increased lately? Hmm?"  
Pan growled and clutched her shirt.  
"Shut up Marron."  
"Oh good comeback Pan. I'm telling you now, this means war."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan sat down next to his wife as she sipped on her coffee.   
"Oh come on honey. Your father has been in so much danger, I would think you'd be used to him risking his life."  
"Videl, I have a strange feeling this fight is gonna involve everyone. I mean it's always been up to my dad and Vegeta to take care of things. But I think we're going to need everyone we have. Even you."  
Videl gasped and looked at her feet. She took another sip.  
  
Yamucha was still pouting over the cancellation of his date. He saw Bulma all alone on the couch and decided he should comfort her. After all they were good friends still.  
"Hey Bulma, don't worry. I'm sure Goku has everything under control."  
Bulma looked up at Yamucha. She smiled and looked at the ground again.  
"You know Yamucha. I feel like I talked to Vegeta before all this happened. I mean I remember working on a design then I remember Pan waking me up. But in between that, i just don't know. I feel as if I DID something. Oh I'm so confused. Even ChiChi agrees that I'm not crazy. She's going through the same thing." She began sobbing in her hands. Yamucha gave her a hug and she fell asleep.  
  
ChiChi sat there noiseless. She stared at her son sitting with Bra.   
Goten was trying to stay awake. Gohan still hadn't decided what kind of action they should take. He decided they should just all wait for something to happen.  
"Goten? Are you okay?" Bra asked sweetly.  
"Yeah, I'm just REALLY tired. It's been a long day and it's hot. I feel like we should all go to sleep and decide what we should do when we wake up."  
"You can go to sleep Goten."   
  
Kamesennin, could not help at all in the mission, but he figured he was good for advice. Even he had a good heart(although filled with the most provacative things)  
Oolong was digging in the fridge. Puar was with Chaotzu.  
"What's wrong Chaotzu?"  
"I feel we're just going to be a distraction when it comes to the fight. I don't want to go. I'll end up dying again, just watch."  
Puar gave a concerned expression and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Kuririn, why do you think they would want Vegeta? I mean he's not something I'd want around. I would understand if someone wanted Goku."  
"I don't know Juuhachi. He's had a very traumatic past and who knows what kind of people he's met? i just hope Gohan decides what we should do, soon."  
  
Gohan stood up. " Everyone, I've decided we should wait."  
Comments flew around the room.  
"What?!"  
"WHY?!"  
"macaroni."  
"NO! We should attack now."  
"Hmm."  
"Achoo!"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Bra shouted. Everyone turned and looked at her. " We don't know enough about this stranger to just attack. We could do something wrong. We'll have to wait. Hopefully this new stranger will want to fight like all the other enemies we've faced, instead of using my father and Goku-san against us. You can all stay here, until we decide otherwise." Bra turned and walked ot her room.  
"Wow." Goten said.  
  
***  
  
  
Arual grew bored. She walked over to the two captive saiyajin who were sleeping.  
"Hmm, I think the time is right." She woke them both up.  
  
"Vegeta, is it true that Goku is stronger than you are?"  
Vegeta just growled at her mockery.  
"Vegeta all I want from you is your cooperation...oh and the minor detail of the necessity of all your saiyajin essence, but besides that..."  
"WHAT?!!"  
"Listen Vegeta, either way you will be mine. If you resist, then it will be more painful."  
"You bitch!"  
"You will be my slave Vegeta, what difference does it make, you've always been a slave and always will. A slave to obligation and reality. So it doesn't make a difference to whom you work for!"  
"I work for noone, I am the Saiya-jin no OUji!!"  
Arual laughed."Oh really. Have you claimed a throne my dear. Have you?! Does anyone bow? I think not! You are nothing but an inferior monkey! You never defeated Furiza did you?"  
Goku broke in, " Hey! Vegeta let you free on planet Furiza and this is how you repay him?"  
"Shut up you worthless baka! You don't have any saiya-jin essence. All I need from YOU is your power."  
"What? Essence?"  
"Yes you fool! You lost that once you hit your damned head when you were a boy. My powers can only detect the essence of the eternal compassion for death and bloodshed in a saiya-jin. Oh you have essence but it is locked up. Can't detect it I can't release it, so therefore it is WORTHLESS!!!!" Arual used her shaft and sent an energy peircing through Goku's body. He screamed and wriggled around. The pain was so bad he used his free leg and kicked her across the room.  
Vegeta was still deep in thought at what Arual had said. 'A slave to obligation and reality.' He closed his eyes.  
"It's not true! I will always be the saiyajin no ouji!!  
Furiza tried to make me forget who I was, but I know! I'm the greatest the saiya-jin of all time!" He used all his energy and broke the chains around him.  
"Impossible! But Vegeta, I will still be stronger! I will show you how to use your essence properly!" She pointed her shaft at him and chanted some more words.   
Goku finally managed to concentrate and he broke free as well.  
Vegeta charged at Arual as she tried to continue her spell. Her shaft was knocked out of her hands and he grabbed her by the neck. He smiled and tightened his grip around her throat. Suddenly she dissappeared from his grasp and was behind him.  
"How the hell did you do that?!"  
"OH, Vegeta I told you I will always be stronger!" She finished the spell and Vegeta was surrounded by a sphere with black energy.  
"Now that that is taken care of, Goku my dear. It's time to drain you of your power. That's all I need from your useless ass."  
Goku crouched into fighting position and Arual chuckled. She phased out and was behind him. He raised his ki really high and turned SSJ3.  
"Oooooooo...look at all the pretty lights." Arual giggled. She smacked him across the face several times and he became dizzy. 'I sure hope the others felt my ki rise' he thought.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan jerked from his position on the couch. Then the rest of the gang followed suit.  
"That's Goku's power isn't it?" Tenshinhan asked.  
"Yes, yes it is."  
Soon Bra ran from her room and saw that everyone was in the living room looking in the same direction.  
"It's Goku-san isn't it?" Bra asked.  
Goten nodded.   
"So what do we do now?" asked Yamucha  
"We go." Gohan said simply  
"We go? Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I don't think dad's doing too well. Let's go."  
  
Pan looked down on Trunks.  
"Trunks, we're going to save your father and my grandpa. I'll be right back. I promise." She kissed him on the forehead and headed out of CC along with everyone else.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
(yawns) So...how was it? Puh-leez review my story! I need some approval.   
I just saw Gundam's Endless Waltz, and I am so emotionally drained. First Vegeta's cockiness in DBZ in english gets me pissed off, then the sad ending of Endless Waltz gets to me. I need to stop getting all angsty.  
Ok, sorry , I know that had nothing to do with DBZ or this fic. I think this chapter is boring. But the next one will get juicy. So take care of yourselves, Tengen Cuidado, te quiero todos! I love you!!!! Besitos ^-~ 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Hey everyone, I am Seraph226's sister, WhaddaBaka.   
She doesn't know that I am writing chapter 5 and she is gonna have a hissy fit, But I am. So, if you hate this version of chapter 5 just put it in a review and I'll give you the original author's version of Slender Stranger chapter 5. I suggest you don't bother, I don't think someone would want to read 2 different chapters and confuse themselves.  
DISCLAIMER: All characters here are property of Akira Toriyama, no profit is being made off of this story.  
  
AI=Author Intrusion  
  
  
SLENDER STRANGER:Chapter 5  
  
  
Arual gave an amused expression as Goku struggled to get to his feet. He took in a breath and Arual slapped him again. He fell back hard on his rear and flinched as he felt blood sliding down the right side of his face. Goku tried to stay awake as he prepared a kamehameha.  
"Come on now Goku. You don't really think that'll work do you? I've already taken a generous amount of your energy. You'd better not waste the rest that I want!"  
Arual jabbed her fingers in Goku's mouth. His blood trickled on her fingers and she let his body fall to the ground.  
"Kakarotto!" Vegeta looked upon the last of Goku's energy fill the shaft Arual was holding. He struggled in his miniature prison. It pulverized him everytime he resisted Arual's power.  
Arual, looked at Goku's powerless body and then to the shaft and then to Vegeta. She smirked. "The time is now."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gohan gulped as the sky turned dark. He felt Goku's power drop dramatically and he cursed himself.  
"Fuck!" The whole gang stood in front of the palace waiting for Gohan's instructions. Pan grew unbelievably nervous about leaving Trunks alone in Capsule Corp.  
'What if he goes into a seizure? What if he needs me?'  
Then Gohan stepped foward and they all followed him through the golden door.   
  
"Where do we go first?" Tenshinhan asked. Gohan tried to pick up the rest of Goku's ki and they all went to the highest tower in the clouds.   
As they escalated Marron scowled at the pain that grew in her ears due to the altitude.  
Bulma and Chichi both stopped. The height of the tower was to high for normal humans to go up into. The temperature was no comfort either.  
Gohan nodded at Chichi and Bulma's retreat. The rest of the gang continued up the endless stairs. They zoomed at amazing speed.  
Bra shivered and Goten wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and they continued their journey up, until they finally reached a plain simple door.  
  
  
Gohan slowly turned it and found a void.   
"Holy shit!!!!" The whole gang began floating in a still black nothingness, until they all began to plummit violently.  
They tried to scream, but the blackness around them swallowed any noise their body emitted. Bra attempted to open her eyes yet the dark abyss forbade her. It was so strong.  
'Holy shit, we're going to slam into somethin' hard. We're going to fuckin die!'   
They finally accepted the darkness around them and became unconscious.  
  
Yamucha was the first to wake. He slowly cringed at the coldness they were in. He let one eye open and jerked wake.  
He found himself in a huge throne room and the unbearable cold he was in made him sneeze.  
Goten heard the sneeze and also became aware of his surroundings.  
"Whoah that was some trippy shit." Yamucha rubbed his head.  
"Yeah, I had no idea something like that was gonna lead us here."  
"I know, do you think your dad is here?"  
"I have a good feeling he is look!"  
Goten ponted at the far end of the throne room and both of them saw Arual laughing with her newfound power.  
(AI: I pictured Arual laughing histerically like Mistress9 in the english version of SM.)  
Arual's green eyes glowed blue for a minute and she finally regained her composure. She turned to Vegeta.  
"Oh, that was so elating. I feel inspired to do some real damage to this planet with THAT power." She threw her head back and laughed a bit more. She was giddy with all the strength she had gained from Goku.  
  
  
Yamucha and Goten had managed to wake everyone up.  
"What the fuck is that? Is that dad?!" Bra asked pointing at the black sphere emitting black energy.  
Then she glanced at Arual who was still laughing.  
Everyone positioned themselves and glanced at Goku who was barely able to breathe.  
  
"Grandpa!!" Pan ran over to Goku's side and Arual noticed her.  
"Who the fuck are you?!"  
"I should be asking you the same question! What did you do to my grandpa you slut?!"  
"I took his energy you little flat chested shit!"  
Pan growled and attacked Arual attempting to hit her in the face.  
Vegeta struggled to talk, "No you fool!!!...She's too... strong!!!!"  
Arual hit Pan on the side of the head. With Goku's power she was untouchable. Bra tried to get her from behind.  
Vegeta struggled more, "Bra don't!!!!"  
Bra was bashed repeatedly on the head by Arual's fist. Bra clutched her head and whimpered as another blow left her bleeding.  
Goten powered up to SSJ and phased out in front of Arual. He managed to hit her in the stomach. She growled and sent him flying back with a dark sheild.  
"YOU ARE ALL OBTUSE!!!! STUPID!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I HAVE GOKU'S POWER!!!!!" She went back to her histerics and laughed her ass off once again.  
  
Gohan growled and attempted another pointless attack. He barely flew within ten feet of her and was thrown back by her new power.  
Arual glanced at the gang and at Goku. She grabbed him by the neck and threw him over to them.  
"There you go. He's not needed anymore." She grinned and focused her gaze on Vegeta once again.  
"Now where were we love?" She was on the move and came nearer.  
Vegeta gritted his teeth. He tried to move but found he was as powerless as Goku was against Arual. Arual placed her hand on the sphere and it's power intensified. His scream rang through the whole room sending shivers down everybody's spine.  
  
Tenshinhan saw that Arual was off guard and he beckoned to the rest of the gang. They all powered up to their most famous attacks. They all hoped it would work as they sent them towards Arual's direction.  
But as the smoke cleared they saw Arual hadn't even notice they had attacked.  
"FUCK!" Bra screamed. "We aren't helping at all!"  
She powered upto super saiya-jin and sent a final flash for the hell of it.  
The black sphere surrounding Vegeta buried pain in his skin. The energy around him was hot and burning. He screamed again, this time everyone outside the palace could hear.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks' eye opened and he rose from the bed he was laid on.   
(AI:He is still under Arual's control)  
He turned his head towards the palace and made his way to it.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Goten cursed, "Damn if only Trunks was here we could fuse and kick her ass." Bra nodded still bleeding from the several blows she had recieved.  
Krillin powered up again and threw a kamehameha. Juuhachigou sent her strongest attack. They both fell on the floor too drowned in hopelessness to do anything else.  
Gohan closed his eyes in reaction to everyone's attempts to harm Arual. 'She's too fucking strong! How could we have thought we were a chance against her AND dad's power.' He looked down at Pan cradiling Goku's head.  
"Goten you and I will have to fuse!" Gohan said abrubtly.  
"What? YOU?!" Goten asked a bit shocked.  
"Shut the fuck up! It's our only chance to even touch that monster!"  
Goten got into position. He didn't like the thought of sharing a body with his nerdy brother. But it was their only hope.  
Chaotzu looked up at Tenshinhan, "I knew it. It's usually one of the saiya-jin to save the day."  
"Well, what are we suppose to do? Our strength doesn't automatically multiply after every battle."  
Chaotzu sighed. 'I just wish I could help somehow.'  
"Fu-sion-" They were about to touch fingers when Trunks burst in and knocked them over.  
Pan and Marron shreiked at the same time.  
"Not again!!" Gohan stood and glared at Trunks angrily.  
  
Arual turned and saw Trunks opposing the earth's special forces.   
"My toy!" She squealed, "Trunks..."  
"Yes Precious" He bowed his head, Marron snarled and was rivaled by Pan's dangerous growl.  
"Take care of all of the useless bitches. I want to keep the men, oh except for that clown thing."  
Chaotzu looked at his feet. Trunks was on the move. He began to power up and turned SSJ2.   
Gohan and Goten powered as high as they could without going, all out.  
They went at it once more, with the furious kicks. The brutal punches and the ki blasts melting into one another's skin. The rage in the air intensified as Pan began to cry. She screamed,  
"TRUNKS!!!!! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Trunks froze in a mid-kick. He put away the ki blast he had prepared for Goten's face. He looked down at Pan and the sad and angry look on her face.  
"Pan." he whispered. The spell was broken.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
Remember, this is not the version my sister had intended to submit, but I like to annoy the shit out of her. I will begin to put fics of my own up soon. I just decided to intrude on her own story, she should really change her password. The bitch finally showed me how to register as an author.  
OK I will not be intruding on my sister's fic anymore, I read chapter 6 and I'm telling you in MY opinion it's pretty good (considering she's a senior in high school) She writes for the hell of it and so do I. If you have any questions for ME just e-mail at whaddabaka1@aol.com  
But I do have a life so don't think I will be waiting desperately for your e-mails and reivews. It doesn't work that way. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey It's me Seraph226  
Allrighty, I guess you all met my sister. I'm telling you she is a great writer and I feel intimidated by her. How am I suppose to follow her lead after she wrote chapter 5? Im just gonna pick up where she left off.  
Oh well the point is I'm back and so happy. This chapter is kinda short but...I really don't have an average size for each chapter. I just keep writing until I think the chapter should end. Ok enjoy the fic and b nice ,  
DISCLAIMER: Props to Akira Toriyama  
  
SLENDER STRANGER: Chapter6  
  
  
Trunks looked down at Pan and at how much anger and pain was in her eyes. He ceased his attack against Goten and came to his senses. He remebered everything before the spell. Arual, her story and her plan.  
"Whoah, Pan how did you do that?" Goten asked in disbelief.   
"What happened here?" Trunks asked.  
"Well, it seems that we were on an unsuccessful mission to destroy this new enemy, and then you came in all crazed. Then misteriously Pan snapped you out of the spell you were in...ahem, dear." Marron crossed her arms and deepened her frown.  
"Oh?" Trunks thought for a while but was interrupted by a scream.  
They all turned to Arual who was still putting pressure on the black sphere surrounding Vegeta.  
"Well, Vegeta it seems your resistance is strong, but it is nothing compared to me now that I have Goku's power."   
A smile covered her face and she placed one hand on the shaft she had levatating in front of her.  
"Now your essence is mine!" The shaft was glowing furiously and Arual chanted more words.  
A huge force of strange energy filled the room and left the gang breathless. It felt so deep and captivating. The men felt a bit giddy and the women felt mellow.  
"What...is...that?" Bra asked softly as she closed her eyes. Marron placed her hands on her chest and smiled. The energy was idyllic and pleasureable. The strange thing was, it was coming from Arual's shaft.  
Pan came to her senses and screamed, snapping everyone out of their trans.   
"What the hell is this bitch?! Another one of your cheap-ass spells?!" Pan bellowed.  
Arual turned and looked at the young girl brave enough to speak to her considering the posistion they were in.  
"My dear, this is needed for the completion of my victory. This energy brings the feeling for another out of them, The feeling of infatuation. That is what my shaft can do, and now you will all feel my true power, once I take Vegeta's essence all men will be at my command and the bitches will rot in their vacant world!"  
She grinned , menacingly and her power increased.   
  
Vegeta shut his eyes and prayed to Dende for the pain to stop. The black energy around him intensified once again and the excruciating agony bore deeper into his skin.  
Then the sphere dissappeared and he was free! But unable to move.  
"Shi.." He was too weak to even curse. Arual smiled in approval at Vegeta's immobility. She walked up to him and touched the side of his face.  
He cringed at the touch of something on his already acerbic skin.   
  
The rest of the gang were unable to decifer any of their chances.   
Goku was still struggling to breathe.  
"Thank Dende he's still alive." Goten said.  
"Yeah, but what the fuck is that bitch doing? We can't get within ten feet of her!" Gohan's fist drove into the ground and his power involuntarily increased.  
Trunks growled at the circumstances, "We have got to do something! She's gonna take dad's saiya-jin essence!"  
"Nani?!" Everyone said at the same time.  
"The last thing I remember that bitch saying was she was going to control all the men in the universe, but she needed essences from different species, especially the saiya-jin. She also had a past encounter with my dad."  
"What? Why?"  
"I DON"T KNOW!!! She's CRAZY! She wants all men at her command allright? My dad let her go from that lizard Furiza's prison along time ago! Now she wants him and the rest of the fucking male species in the universe!!!"  
Trunks began powering up and threw a barrage of ki blasts at Arual. He was furious. After the smoke cleared Arual had a frown on her face.  
"Hmph. Some people! I have no time for your shit, I'm about to be the empress of existance." She flexed her hand and drove it through Vegeta's chest.  
Vegeta's scream was so full of horrendous agony. Bra cringed and closed her eyes. She ran foward, but Goten pulled her back and shook his head.  
"Daddy!!" She struggled under his grip, but Goten remained in control.  
"Please Bra, you'll hurt yourself." He held onto her arm and kept his gaze on her eyes. She hesitated but calmed down and turned away from her father's ordeal. Goten held her close.  
Tensinhan tried to think of something. Yamucha remained by Goku's side keeping an eye on him.  
'What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into?' he asked himself.   
  
Arual twisted her hand around inside of Vegeta's chest. She closed in on the spot she desired. She used her shaft and chanted some more. Then she removed her hand carrying captivating a bright blue light. Vegeta's pain took over and he regained his ability to move. He squirmed wildly as Arual slowly pulled his essence from him. She chuckled and brought the whole orb out with a final vicious pull. He let out a final scream and his body was encircled with red light. As Arual waited with the orb in her hand, he began to fade of any power. He fell to his knees and lied on the ground with out any movement.  
  
"Finally, I will complete my mission. Yes! I am queen! I am queen!" She lifted the orb over her head and laughed once again.  
The orb glowed and it went into her shaft and she was in her histerics once again.  
  
"We gotta get out of here!!!" Gohan yelled.  
"How? She is going to cast the spell anytime now!" Trunks hollared back as Arual's power increased.  
"In the void! Maybe we'll escape her power in the void."   
"Its worth a try! " Trunks grabbed Pan and Marron's hand and ran towards the door. The gang followed. Tenshinhan had Goku slumped over his shoulder. Kuririn and Juuhachigou followed behind. Yamucha ran at their heels with Chaotzu beside him.  
"Wait!!!!" Bra screeched finally escaping Goten's hold around her, "What about daddy?! we have to get him out of here!!!!"   
"Bra, there isn't time! He's too close to Arual we'll be vaporized!!!" Goten took her arm again and began to run towards the door following the others,  
"NO!! We gotta save him." She turned around and ran towards her father lying on the ground.  
"Bra!" Goten ran after her. Bra turned super saiya-jin and surprisingly managed to drag Vegeta away from Arual's huge power. Goten picked him up and took Bra by the arm and they raced towards the door.  
  
"You guys hurry! She's starting to chant!!" Trunks opened the door and the void they had used to get there swallowed them up.  
Arual began screaming the final words to complete her power. Her energy was endless and she finally settled down. She noticed the gang had high tailed it out of there, and she smiled.  
"No matter what they do, no matter how much they run, I will be queen."   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Trunks held onto Marron and Pan close. The void was still and the gang had their eyes closed. Weightlessness was all they could feel. There was no temperature, no matter to touch. Only each other.   
Goten felt Bra's breathing on his neck. He began to get flustered but remained calm. He feared if they moved to abrubtly they would mess something up.  
  
What seemed like hours, had passed and the plummeting had begun. Once again their bodies were trapped in the ceaseless activity of falling. Yamucha struggled to stay awake and then they hit the ground.  
  
"Ouchies!!" Marron whined. She placed a hand on her head and grimaced at the lump she felt forming.  
The rest of the group looked around and found themselves at the base of the stairway they had climbed to reach the tower.  
"I wonder why that bitch put that fuckin' void there anyways!" Pan complained.  
"Watch your mouth young lady!" Gohan said.  
"(sigh) so-ree" She peered at Tenshinhan who was carrying Goku.  
"Is grandpa gonna be alright dad?"  
"I hope so, he had his power drained, but he should still live."  
  
Bra looked at her own father who was still out cold. She touched his hand and found that it was ice cold.  
"Shit! What about my dad?! What's gonna happen to him?!"  
she screeched. Trunks sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Oh Trunks this is so awful!" Pan took ahold of his arm.  
Marron snarled and clenched her fists.  
"Don't start you two!" Juuhachigou ordered.  
"NO! She has the nerve to hit on MY boyfriend even in the most critical of moments!!." Marron felt like she would lose it anytime.  
Trunks frowned and walked away from the both of them.  
"Marron, we're going to have to take a break until we defeat this enemy! I can't have distractions."  
"What!!!!" Marron growled and gave Pan a death glare.  
"This is all your fault high school girl!"  
"Oh shut up! He doesn't love you!! You whine too much!"  
"Well you scream too much!"  
"Bimbo!"  
"Tramp!"  
"Airhead!"  
"Manly girl!"  
"What?! You-you useless, poor excuse for a human!"  
"What?! You should talk! You aren't even full human!"  
"I'm more human than you are, you biscuit."  
"Biscuit?!"  
"Yeah, you, crispy and bitter to the end!"  
"That is THE most juvinile insult I have EVER heard!"  
"So? Can't come up with anything else?"  
"Yes I can you shapeless, smelly old tomboy!"  
"Err I HATE you! I wish we had never been friends! In fact I wish we had never met!!"  
"Ditto! Just go to hell!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!" Bra went to Pan and slapped her across the face. She turned to Marron and did the same thing. "Our enemy is that bitch who anytime now, will kill us all and take over everything! Forget Trunks for now! You need to think about this enemy. You are both supposed to be getting along and turning to each other for comfort in times like this! But what are you doing? You're fighting over my stupid brother! Now STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Bra turned away from them and began to cry.  
Goten patted her on the shoulder. "It's ok Bra, we'll all make it out ok."  
  
Gohan led the way to the front of the palace. They headed out and looked out to see that it was morning already.  
  
Pan turned to her father, "So what do we do now?"  
Gohan looked down, " I don't know, we must wait."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Whoah, that was very complicated huh? Well next time, Goku wakes up, Arual has already casted the spell, and Marron and Pan fight physically and Goten and Bra get closer.  
  
Hey I'm sure you all read my sister's fic Pessimism, I cried so much. I hope you all support us both and not be mean to me, or her. She really doesn't care when someone flames her, but I do, so have mercy.   
I Lub U! C ya! 


	7. Chapter 7

Minna-san konnichiwa, o genki desu ka?? Hi everybody,are you all doing well? I'm so sorry that I haven't submitted in a while, it's just that I've been studying REALLY hard for my semester finals and I've got a good feeling I'm gonna fail anyway. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you all! Besitos ^-^  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, or that tree or that rock. And I even took my sister's name and spelled it backwards Arual=Laura. She barely noticed I did that in chapter 6, the retard. (laughs like a bigger idiot than she already is)  
  
  
  
  
SLENDER STRANGER: Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and frowned. He was furious.  
'What does that bitch think she's doing?! She already has dad's energy! And she hasn't even cast the spell yet! Why is she making us wait?!' Trunks thought to himself. He closed his eyes.  
Pan eyed him from the kitchen table. She stirred her chocolate milk and sighed.  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Marron asked from the other side of the room with her arms crossed.  
"I'm just worried about my grandpa. He's been asleep for three days. I feel like I'm intruding staying here."  
"Bulma-san said that he should be waking up any time now. He's improving and is slowly gaining his strength back." Goten said digging in the fridge.  
"What about Vegeta?" Marron asked  
"My dad hasn't improved at all. I mean I thought he had his strength taken away too. He should be improving like Goku-san, but his temperature is still below normal and he hasn't shown any progress for the last three days." Bra answered.  
"Hey Trunks what was that you were saying about your dad's essence or something?" Marron asked  
"What?!" Trunks said annoyed someone had interrupted his thoughts.  
" I asked you about what you know on your dad's condition! You don't have to get a fucking attitude! We're all getting impatient too!!"  
"Oh come on Marron. Trunks is the one who experienced Arual's power first hand. Give him a break." Pan said defending him.  
"Who the hell are you to tell me how I should speak to my boyfriend."  
"He's not your boyfriend anymore remember?! Come over here Trunks I'll make you a hot chocolate."   
"Sure why not?" Trunks walked over to where Pan was.   
  
"So anyways, what WAS that skank in the freaky castle all about anyways?" Goten asked  
"Well, she said that she wanted to have all men under her control. I wouldn't mind being under HER control, but she IS up to no good so...anyways, she said she needed the essence of a saiyajin and she had a little history with my father. The essence of a saiyajin is everything that the saiyajin are based on! I mean it's their instincts, bloodlust and passion for a challenge."  
"So, if Vegeta-san got his essence taken away does that mean he would act more human?" Pan asked  
"No that wouldn't make sense, considering that he was never human to begin with, now was he?" Trunks replied  
"No" They all said in unison  
"I'm guessing," Bra broke in "if he got his essence taken away, he'd be an empty shell. I mean he would be alive, but not really there...you know?"  
They all gave a thoughtful "hn."   
"There, here you go Trunks, hot chocolate made with love." Pan giggled. Marron clenched her teeth and took a deep breath.  
'Cool it girl, you don't want to get carried away again' Marron thought.  
"I put marshmellows and everything, just they way you like 'em." Pan said sweetly.  
'Just keep calm, Pan is just being nice.' Marron used a lot of her energy to keep calm.   
"Thanks Pan." Trunks took a sip. Pan leaned her head on his shoulder and Trunks let her.  
Marron closed her eyes and growled.  
"That's it!!!" She grabbed Pan by the hair and dragged her outside.  
"What the fuck is your problem?!" Pan shrieked clutching her head.  
"MY problem?! What about you? How can you hit on Trunks right in front of me?"  
"He's not your boyfriend anymore! He's up for grabs!"  
"No he said we were taking a break and that he didn't want any distractions. And YOU are a distraction!" Marron kicked her red heeled shoes off and powered up. Pan smirked and took the challenge. Marron was no match for her.  
"I see that smile on your face bitch and I know that you're stronger than me. But I want you to know that I'm not going to let Trunks go with out a fight!!"  
"Marron, you're going to get gravely injured if you don't give up while you still can." Pan said cruelly her saiyajin instincts kicking in.  
"You better shut that loud mouth of yours. Because I'm going to give it all I got." Marron powered up as high as she could, which was not that high, but it did catch Pan off guard. Marron charged foward and hit Pan square on the mouth. Pan hadn't even powered up yet and it hurt.   
Pan growled and powered up a little so that it wouldn't kill Marron. She backhanded Marron and blood came out. Marron powered up more and they were evenly matched for a while. They went through a series of punches and kicks. Then Marron broke out with her kamehameha. Marron released it, but Pan blocked it easily. Marron gritted her teeth and pulled on Pan's hair. Pan did the same. Pan pulled so hard that a couple strands of hair came out. She screamed really loud and Bra covered her ears.  
"So who do you think will win?" Goten asked her.  
"No contest. It'll be Pan." Bra said casually. Trunks frowned and watched the fight, with a little interest.  
Pan phased out in front of Marron and reappeared behind her. She hit her in the back of the head and sent her flying into a trailor nearby. Marron boosted her energy up a bit and sent a ki blast towards Pan. It was really fast and Pan got hit in the stomach. Marron smiled and kicked Pan. She had the upper hand for a while. But it didn't last long, Pan retaliated and gave Marron a hard slap in the face, which caused her to fall to the ground.  
Pan took in hard breaths and waited for Marron to get up. After a while Pan smirked at her victory.   
"Whelp, I guess it would of happened sooner or later. You'd better get a senzu." Bra said.   
Goten went inside.   
Bra walked over to Pan and looked Marron over.  
"You kept it clean." Bra said amused,  
"Yeah, whatever. I didn't really want to hurt her severely." Pan said dusting her hands.  
"She shouldn't of gotten so angry."   
"I know. She's really going to be steamed when she wakes up."  
Goten came running out with Trunks.  
"Hey everyone, he woke up!!" Goten said excited.  
"Who?" Bra asked   
"Goku-san." Trunks answered.  
"You'd better give Marron the senzu." Pan said smiling as she ran inside.  
  
After Marron woke up she was pissed off but decided to remain silent for the time being. They all went inside to the med room Goku was in. He looked very sleepy and weak. ChiChi was next to him placing a wet cloth over his forehead.  
"Hey grandpa are you ok?" Pan asked sitting next to the bed.  
"Yeah, I feel all worn out though. Hey where's the food?" he asked smiling.  
"Oh Goku, I'll bring it to you." ChiChi stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
"So Goku-san, tell us what happened." Bra said gently.  
Goku frowned thinking. He looked around him.  
"Where's Vegeta?"  
"Oh he's in the next room." Trunks answered.  
"So she managed to get his energy too?"  
"Yeah, you could say that."   
"Come on grandpa, tell us what happened over there. When we found you, you were totally out of commission."  
"Well, all I remember was that lady talking about some energy and I tried fighting her. It was too hard. She was so strong. She put Vegeta in some weird black ball thingy. And she had this stick or wand with her. I think that's the source of her power. What happened with her anyway?"  
Trunks spoke up, " Well we had to get out of there because after she took my dad's essence she went crazy. And she had your power, so we ran out of there. I thought she was going to cast the spell, but she didn't. Everything seems fine and nothing strange has happened for the past three days."  
"Three days?!  
"Yup, that's how long you've been asleep." Pan informed him.  
"Is Vegeta awake yet?" he said trying to sit up.  
"No, not yet. He, hasn't even begun to respond to the machines. His temperature's the same and he's not made any progress." Bra said solemnly.  
"Why is that? I thought we both went through the same thing." Goku wondered confused.  
"Well, it's just that you just had your current energy taken away. You can always get that back. But he had something else taken away from him. Did that bitch in the freaky castle say anything about an essence of some sort?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh I remember now. She was also mentioning something about an essence that she wanted from Vegeta. And all she wanted from me was my power. I never saw what happened after that. She just said some weird words and I felt really sleepy after that."  
Bulma and ChiChi came into the room with two plates of food.  
"Allright!" Goku cried. Before ChiChi could set the plate down Goku was eating off of the plate.  
"Hey I'm pretty hungry too." Goten said standing heading towards the kitchen.  
Marron and Bra followed him.   
  
"Hey Bulma, how you holding up?" Goku asked after he scarfed down ten bowls of soup, eight plates of lasagna and fifteen apples.   
"Oh I'm fine." She stated although she was deeply worried.   
"So there isn't any sign of Vegeta waking up any time soon?"  
"No.I think Gohan is predicting that he will but..." She sighed. She stood and opened the curtains making it brighter.   
"So I guess everything's ok now huh?"   
"Well, I guess you could say that."  
  
Suddenly Goten, Bra and Marron came running into the room.  
"You guys I don't think that the woman in the castle decided to wait. There's nobody anywhere!!!!"  
"What are you talking about?" Pan said standing up.  
"We turned on the TV and nothing was on!"  
"so..."Pan said a little confused  
"We can't feel any ki at all! Except for each other's!!"  
"What?!"  
"Yap, it's freaky."  
"Shit!" Trunks cursed.  
"What are you all talking about?" ChiChi put her hands on her hips.  
"I bet this is one of that skank's spells" Pan said.  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?!" ChiChi screamed a little louder.  
"We're saying that all the people on the planet are missing!!" Marron screamed back.  
"No way, are you sure?" Goku asked.  
" Yeah we even looked outside really quick. I mean everything is fine, the houses are all fine and the buildings. But the people are missing."  
"So she took the women as well?" Trunks asked.  
"I don't know! It seems that way!" Goten answered.  
"Crap. Everything is so confusing." Pan said clutching her head with both hands.  
Suddenly Gohan came into the room.   
"Bulma! I think Vegeta is going to wake up!"  
Bulma stood up and went with Gohan to the med room next door.  
"I want to see." Goku started to stand up.  
"No mister you're going to stay in bed!" ChiChi said pushing him down.  
"ChiChi, come on." Goku stood up anyway and left a frowning ChiChi alone in the room.  
Bulma checked the machines and they all said that his condition was the same. But Vegeta stirred a bit.  
"Vegeta?" she whispered  
Goku came in and stood next to Bulma. They both waited a little and jumped as one of Vegeta's eyes cracked open.  
Both eyes were open now and he blinked.  
"Vegeta?" Goku asked, "Hello, is anybody home?"  
"Gohan, what the fuck is wrong with him?!" Bulma asked a little frustrated that Vegeta wasn't responding.  
"I don't know Bulma." Gohan looked at the ground. Bulma frowned and turned to Vegeta again. He was just staring at the ceiling.  
"Man this sucks." Goten said from the door.  
" I told you this would happen. He's probably going to stay that way! He won't be able to help Goku-san and we're all going to die!" Bra said beginning to cry.  
"It's ok Bra. Everything'll be fine. Just calm down. Just think of it as amnesia. We'll clue him in on everything and we'll be fine." He gave Bra a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Bra blushed and smiled. She felt a little better.   
"Maybe things will get better." She said sniffing.  
********************************************************  
  
Ok I'm working on the Goten and Bra thing and I will try to get Trunks and Marron closer. But don't think Marron has given up. Ok I'm going now. Take care andRemember that sometimes monkeys die. Ok?  



	8. Chapter 8

Hello!!!!! I am sooo happy! I did a pretty good job on my semester final for english/literature class! Yipee! Well math, hee hee that's another story. I don't think I'll be accepted into Yale!!! (cries shamelessly)  
Ok ok, I'm happy again see (fake smile) (o_o)  
I got some reviews last time complaining about T/M, well that was a mistake I meant to put T/P so don't have a shit attack.  
disclaimer; Everything in this fic doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
SLENDER STRANGER: Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
Trunks laid on his back looking at the sky. He was stressed out. It had been a week and nothing had happened at all! Arual hadn't made a move or nothing. He squeezed blades of grass between his fingers in frustration.   
Pan eyed him from the window.  
"Hey why is Trunks lying on the floor in the backyard he's going to get dirty!" ChiChi said washing some dishes Goku had just used.   
"He has a lot on his mind grandma, with that bitch-I mean new enemy who hasn't even done anything yet, he's just really frustrated... How's grandpa?"  
"He's just fine!" ChiChi frowned " But he insists on going out to train. That Goku, he needs a rest and all he wants to do is wear himself out even more jumping around in a gravity room!!"  
"Well at least your husband is moving around." Bulma came in.  
"Bulma-san. Are you allright? How's Vegeta?" Pan asked.  
Bulma frowned and made a frustrated noise.  
"That bastard! All he can do is blink!!!!" She slammed her plates onto the table.   
"That's all? He STILL hasn't done anything?"  
"Well, I did get a 'muh' out of him. But that's all! He just looks at the ceiling all day. And when I turned on the TV, he got scared!!"  
"What? That doesn't sound like Vegeta to me." ChiChi said. " Has he eaten?"  
"No. I had to stuff down his throat."  
"I'm sorry Bulma. That really sucks." Pan said.  
"Well, I don't know what to do, so I'm just going to get in the bathtub." Bulma walked to the bathroom and slammed the door so hard ChiChi and Pan flinched.   
"Geez, too many problems!" ChiChi scrubbed the dish with dried macaroni on it. Pan sighed and looked back at Trunks. He was gone.   
'Hm, wonder where he went.'  
  
Trunks walked tot he gravity room and saw Goku attempting to creep inside.  
"Goku-san, you should be resting!" Trunks told him.  
"Shh! Trunks, I am really bored. I don't want to stay in a bed all day." He whined.  
"Goku-san, you're still really weak, you can't train in your condition, now go back to bed or I'm going to have to take extreme measures." Trunks cracked his knuckles.  
Goku's eyes widened. He still hadn't gained all his strength back and Trunks could probably take him out.  
"Fine. But I'm really bored. Could you like move my bed into Vegeta's room? I'm REALLY bored and I need company." He whined.  
"Fine, fine, but I don't think my dad will count as company."  
  
Goku hopped in bed and looked over to Vegeta who was sleeping.  
"Psst, Vegeta wake up!" He whispered.   
"HEY VEGETA!!!!! I'M BORED!!!!!!!" Goku crossed his arms and pouted. "This really isn't fun. I have to stay in a dumb bed and I'm hungry."  
ChiChi came in with another tray of food.  
"Did I hear someone say hungry?" She said cheerfully.  
"Allright!" Goku dug in and gobbled it all up.  
  
Marron leaned against Bra's backboard to the bed. Bra was looking through a magazine.  
"Oh, this would look great with stilleto heels wouldn't it?"  
"yeah." Marron said in a bored voice.  
"Are you allright Marron?" Bra asked.   
"yeah."  
"Are you sure?"  
"yeah."  
"Positive?"  
"yeah."  
"Absolutely positively?"  
"I SAID YEAH BRA!!!"  
"Okily dokily." She flipped through the page again.  
"So how are things going with Goten?" Marron asked trying to change the subject.  
"Oh he is sooo cute! I mean I think we could really become a great couple"  
"Has he asked you out yet?"  
"Uh..."  
"Has he?"  
"NO, but we're in the middle of an enemy attack Marron! Where are we supposed to go in this time of crisis?"  
"Ok fine, why don't YOU make the first move?"  
"What? Me?"  
"Yeah you. He is really naive, not as naive as Goku, but he won't ask you out first. You have to hit on him."  
"You know what? You're right! Who cares if we are in the middle of an everlasting battle. As Dende as my witness Goten will be mine!"  
"uh ok Bra, I think you got a little too hyped up."  
"Yeah, well before I trap Goten's heart I have got to order these boots."  
  
  
Trunks plopped down onto the couch and turned on the tv.  
"Bah there's nothing on!!!!!" He crushed the remote in his hand and walked to the VCR.  
"I guess I'll have to watch a movie." He looked through the cassete library and tried to find a movie.  
"May I join you?" Pan came in with a smile.  
"Yeah, whatever. What do you think we should watch?"  
"Duh, can we watch Titanic?"  
"Blegh."  
"Uh, how about Terminator 2?"  
"Blegh."  
"Ok then what about the Lion King?"  
"OK." Trunks lit up.   
^_^;  
  
  
Goku twiddled his thumbs and whistled.  
'What would wake Vegeta up?' He thought. ' I know.'  
"Hey Vegeta, you are stronger than me!!! Please have merc-eeeee!!" Goku closed his eyes waiting and then opened one.  
"Nice try Goku." Bulma walked in.  
"Gosh dern it all. I am so bored out of my mind. Vegeta hasn't woken up."  
"I know, he sleeps alot now."  
"Is there anyway to wake him up?"  
"Well there is one way, but..."  
"Go on do it!"  
Bulma whispered something in Vegeta's ear and he woke up screaming.  
"Whoah what'd you tell him?"  
"That will be a secret that I will keep until I die." Bulma tried to calm Vegeta down.  
Vegeta put his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.   
"Ok Goku, this is what we're going to do. Our mission is to get Vegeta to say a word today. You got that?"  
"Hai!"  
"Ok Vegeta? This is a C o o k i e, got that coo-k-ee!"  
She waved it in front of his face. He blinked.  
"Vegeta?" Goku tried, "Can you say coo-kee? Oooh! Bulma can I have the cookie?"   
"No Goku! We have to get Vegeta to say something!!!"  
"muh." the small noise came from Vegeta. Bulma and Goku looked at each other.   
"Vegeta? This is a cookie. Say it!!"  
"...muh..."  
"VEGETA IF YOU DON'T SAY COOKIE I WILL MAKE YOU SLEEP IN THE GRAVITY ROOM FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!!!"  
"...k-k.."  
Bulma and Goku's eyes widened.  
"...k-k-muh..."  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Bulma was about to hit Vegeta over the head with a chair, but Goku held her back.  
"Bulma calm down. It's not his fault."  
Bulma put the chair down and sighed.   
"...muh..."  
"Yeah Vegeta, muh." Bulma miserably sat down in a chair.  
"It's ok Bulma, he'll come around. What we should worry about is that new enemy person. I can't believe she hasn't tried to take over the world or anything."  
"You know what Goku?! I don't care, I-I don't! OK?!" She walked out of the room.  
"Gosh she's really upset, isn't she Vegeta?"  
"muh."  
  
  
Goten walked around the mall, there was nobody anywhere so he thought he should take advantage of no supervision. He walked into a resturaunt and took a pile of hamuburgers. He left money on the counter.  
"Man, this bites, nothing has happened lately and I have nobody to share these hamburgers with."  
Goten flew back to Capsule Corps and bursted in through the door to see trunks and Pan watching the Lion King.  
"Go Simba, run!" Trunks said. Pan scooted closer to Trunks and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Goten just walked up to Bra's room.   
"Hey Marron, hey Bra want some burgers?"  
"Yeah!" Bra wlaked up and grabbed three burgers.  
"What about you Marron?"  
"Ugh, no thanks. You got some fries?"  
"Yeah here you go. Uh oh I forgot to get drinks." Goten scratched his head.  
"That's ok I'll go get some." Marron walked out the door winking at Bra.  
Bra sat there blushing and Goten stuffed the burgers down.  
  
ChiChi sat with Goku.   
"Are you allright honey?"  
"Yeah, I'm just bored can we watch a movie?"  
"No honey, Bulma said not to turn on the tv."  
"Aw, man."  
ChiChi walked out of the room to get some more cookies.  
"Vegeta, hey let's say we get out of here."  
"..."  
"Come on! We got to save the world."  
"muh."  
Goku tried to get Vegeta to stand up. Vegeta just fell down.  
"Vegeta, what's wrong with you? Stand...up!" He struggled to get him to his feet. Goku put his hands on is hips and frowned.  
"Fine I'll just save the world by myself." He walked out.   
Vegeta sat there confused. Goku's head peeked in again.  
"Vegeta?"  
  
***  
Somewhere far far away...  
  
"Lady Nygma, Arual has managed to collect all she needs to take over all the men in the universe!!"  
"What?!" Nygma stood tall and walked over to the statistics her servant had shown her.  
"This can't be right. She was supposed to be executed on the planet Furiza!"  
"Well apparently she is alive and VERY powerful. She is on Earth and she hasn't casted the spell yet, but she will any day now."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Her power grew dramatically and our detectors picked up the signal."   
Nygma frowned and focused her gaze out the window.  
'Well well, sister dear, it seems you have managed to outsmart me once again.'  
"How long will it take for us to get to earth Vita?"  
"About one day."  
"Good, let's go at full speed and don't stop unless we need fuel."  
"Hai Lady Nygma!" Vita saluted and walked out.  
  
Nygma stared out the window again, "Shit! How could she have escaped Furiza's prison! He was the only one who could of rid her from us! Dammit!"  
One of Nygma's young servants spoke up.  
"Lady Nygma, who is this Arual?"  
"It was before your time. Arual is my sister."  
"Nani?!"  
"Yes, she was the pesky one. She always wanted to control the male species. So she stole my family's power and tried to do so."  
"How come she wanted to do that?"  
"Because, she fell in love. She was so head over heels for this man. She gave him everything, did anything he said. Waited on him hand and foot. But he was unfaithful and he betrayed her. She was so broken. I couldn't do anything to comfort her.  
Then she just grew angrier and more bitter by the day. She swore revenge on him. She stole my shaft. My power and tried to control the entire males. We couldn't do anything but ban her from the planet and send her to the planet Furiza. She even destroyed an entire planet with that power. So we thought we rid of her."  
"So we are going to earth to HELP these Earth people?"  
"No, to help every man in the universe and every woman."  
"Women? Wouldn't we be better off without men?"  
"NO, you fool!! We can't go on without men, how could we? Life would mean nothing without another person to help create more life."  
"Oh. Wow."  
"So it's on to earth!"  
********************************************************  
  
OK, there is my chapter 8. Hey did anyone read Savor Me? That was really stupid and I mean REALLY stupid. But it was fun fun fun!!  
Ok I'll go now. Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on don't be lazy review! NOW!!!! constructive criticsm. I love you all!! (blows kisses) 


	9. Chapter 9

*singing* Down to the earth I fell, dripping wings, heavy things won't fly...* Oh sorry, has anyone heard that song? It's soooo perdy!!!! (dances dreamily)  
Ok now on with the fic, muahahahahaha!  
Disclaimer; I don't own anything, ask my pet troll he'll tell you, I don't own a thing.  
  
  
  
SLENDER STRANGER: Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Pan and Trunks fell asleep on the couch after watching The Lion King, Pocahontas and the Sailor Moon S movie.   
Marron came downstairs in search of soda. She saw Pan and Trunks asleep together and sighed.  
'Oh well.'  
Her jealousy had calmed down a bit, well basically it got knocked out of her. She was digging through the fridge when she saw Goku tip toeing out the door with a confused Vegeta under his left arm.  
"Uh, Goku-san, what are you doing?"  
"Oh hi Marron, he he. We were just going to get some fresh air."  
"Bulma said not to take Vegeta out of the bed Goku." Marron said warningly.  
"But he needs to be outside. Plus we gots to save the world."  
"Goku I-" Marron stopped speaking as she heard giggling from the living room. She peeked in and saw Trunks and Pan tickling each other.  
'They woke up. That was quick.' Marron's lips twisted.  
  
Meanwhile Goku decided to make his escape. He carefully opened the door and walked out.  
"Phew that was close. Come on Vegeta we got to go train now." Goku tried to get Vegeta to stand. He fell down just like a one year old.  
"Come on Vegeta. Just stand-up!" Vegeta stared out into space and blinked.  
"Vegetaaa!!!!" Goku whined. "Come on. Let's go!!" Goku said eagerly hoping to get Vegeta's attention. Goku stomped his foot.  
"Vegeta! When I say go we go!" Goku said trying to sound commanding, but he just sounded like a stubborn child.   
  
Goten was scarfing down his burgers while Bra continued talking about stuff.  
"Uh huh." Goten said in response. Bra looked dreamily at Goten.  
'Wow this guy is too good to be true. He listens and is so sweet.'  
"So Goten hwo do you think these boots would look on me?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Goten?"  
"Oh- I said they would look nice."  
"Really?"  
"Yap."  
Bra's eyes met Goten's and she came closer to him. She closed her eyes and puckered up. They came closer and closer.  
*BURP*  
"Eew Goten!" Bra shrieked.  
"Excuse me."  
'Damn so close.' Bra said to herself. She crossed her arms and frowned. Marron came in with a couple sodas in her hands.  
"So did I miss anything?"  
"no."  
  
Bulma sat in the bedroom with Juuhachi and ChiChi.  
"so..." ChiChi said trying to get one of them to talk.  
Bulma was frustrated and Juuhachi was quiet as usual. ChiChi was the only one who wasn't pissed or solemn (surprisingly).   
"Come on Bulma, you always have something to say!" ChiChi complained.  
Juuhachi was painting her nails and Bulma was reading. ChiChi was sewing but decided to quit.   
"You know I ought to check on Goku." ChiChi stood up grateful she escaped that bitter silence.  
  
Goku sighed in frustration. He was really in the mood for some training and wanted to prepare for anything that happened.   
"Ok Vegeta let's try this again..." He lifted Vegeta up and he stood for at least three seconds and fell.  
"Woo hoo, soon you'll be up and around if we keep trying." Goku said cheerfully.  
  
Pan and Trunks leaned out the window sill staring at the two.  
"How long do you think it'll take for my grandpa to get your dad to stand?"  
"Don't know."  
Trunks had calmed down a bit. He was really bugged out, but when he was with Pan he felt calm, like he was with a best friend.  
"Look at that. Goku sure is a patient guy." Trunks said.  
"Yeah he sure is the best." Pan added.   
"Hey let's go get something to eat."   
  
ChiChi walked to the med room that Goku and Vegeta were supposed to be in.   
"Goku? GOKU!!!!"   
  
Goku heard ChiChi's scream and winced.   
"Come on Vegeta we got to go back to our beds." Goku did the instant transmission thing and when ChiChi opened her eyes they were in their beds already.  
"oh, Goku. Are you feeling okay?"  
"I sure am. I feel great."  
"Are you sure? Because I won't have you training under a million times gravity just to slap some crazy bitch villian around, DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!!!"  
"yes ChiChi." Goku said in a bored tone.   
"Good. You want something to eat?"  
Well you can guess what his answer was, anyways...  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
"Lady Nygma, we are two hours away from Earth and we have pin pointed Arual's exact where abouts, what action should we take first?"  
"I say we get her on surprise. Where is she exactly?"  
"Well m'am she was on earth when we first spotted her but, now she has settled just out side of the earth's atmoshpere in her spaceship."  
"Can your detectors sense what she is doing in there?"  
"No m'am but she is radiating a large amount of power. We can't tell what she is doing exactly though."  
"Hmm, land on the planet when the time comes. When we are prepared we can beat the shit out of her."  
"Yes M'am!" Vita saluted and marched out the door.  
"Crap." Nygma said plainly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Arual was alone in the spaceship in a daze, contemplating on her new power.  
"It's so amazing." She rasped to herself.  
"It's so magnificent. They'll all be mine. They'll all be mine." She looked at her stash in the back of the humongous ship. With a quick wave of her wand she had managed to trap all the people on earth inside the same void that the gang had been in. She decided to keep the Z senshi on earth and see what kind of attempts they would try in beating her. (------That sentence made NO sense.)  
She could sense her sister coming towards Earth and smirked.  
Giggling uncontrollably she tightened her grip on the shaft.  
"So Nygma, you've decided to challenge me once again. Sorry sister dear, but not even you can stop me now."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks and Pan were eating and got engulfed in a conversation.  
"I really hate Orange Star High School. It's really strict there."  
"Well I hate work. You know I never had a full day of relaxation until today. I'm usually training, working or  
hanging out with Goten or Marron."  
There was a silence for a while and pan spoke up.  
"So what are you planning on doing after we defeat this new enemy?"  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe I could get a couple of weeks off and catch up on my training..."  
Trunks was cut off as a huge noise came from outside.  
  
***  
  
Yamucha and Kuririn were walking outside not really knowing what to do.  
"Man we really blew last time didn't we?"  
"Yeah man we couldn't even touch her. You know we really need to train alot more. Do you think we could become as strong as Goku?"  
"Not even up to Trunks level, so just stop it." Yamucha laughed.  
  
Yamucha and Kuririn walked towards a lake and sat down. Suddenly they heard a huge rumbling noise. The sky turned a grey color and a strange heat came over them.  
Yamucha covered his eyes and looked at the sky. He saw an enormous spaceship landing. It made the ground vibrate, It vibrated so fast it made Kuririn's arms itch.  
"What the fuck is that?" Yamucha hollared over the ear peircing noise the ship was making. The ship was sending lots of exhaust in the air. He sheilded his eyes and looked up.  
The ship was black and silver. The titanium smelled of smoke and hot metal. Kuririn frowned at the stillness off the ship. He sensed no ki on the ship, but he sensed something.  
Then the door opened making Yamucha and Kuririn jump. A groaning noise was heard and Nygma walked out.  
Kuririn observed her. She looked exactly like Arual except she was taller and had black hair.(she kinda looked like Naga in Slayers) Her uniform was different too.It was more dignified and had more fancy stuff on it. Behind her three more women stood.  
"Whoah dude." Yamucha choked out.  
  
********************************************************  
  
(flexes aching hands) Whoa, I know that chapter was kinda short, but I have another week of semester finals and I have gots to study. Plus the next chapter will be out super soon. Thank you all who have been reading my story.  
No I will not be hooking anyone up with Nygma or Vita or anybody. I hate fics where there is a new character and they end up being with one of our beloved characters. Maybe Yamucha will have a fling with Vita. (covers mouth) Oops sorry.  
Well anyways goodbye and don't drive drunk and always put on your seatbelt. And ALWAYS turn off the computer from the start menu. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello chickas! I took my math final and got an F+ isn't that great? Now I have to repeat trig next semester!  
;_;.(recovers) Oh well.  
I'm just glad I have other options. Oh well. Just read. ^_^  
Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei, Bird, FUNI(blegh)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
SLENDER STRANGER: Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Nygma scanned the terrain that lay before her.  
"Vita! Check this planet for any dangers or potentially strong beings here!"  
"yes ma'm!" Vita used her mini computer and clicked away.  
"Lady Nygma, there are no beings left on this planet except the ones that failed on their attack against Arual."  
"Hmm. Where are they located?"  
"About two hundred miles south from here ma'm. And there are two of them nearby."'  
"Good."  
Nygma took long strides down the ramp that led to the ground. She looked around confidently and smirked.  
"Come out of your hiding spot boys, we aren't here to kick your asses like Arual did." She said amusingly.  
Yamucha and Kuririn exchanged glances and hesitated. Nygma frowned and grew irritated.  
"I don't have all day boys, I got to kick my sister's bony ass and I need your help!" She yelled out loud.  
Yamucha and Kuririn came out from under the ship.  
"Well, well well. You are part of Earth's special forces. Amusing actually."  
  
"Hey watch it lady, if you want our help you'd better not let that mouth of yours run away with you." Yamucha tried to sound threatening. Nygma smirked.  
"Charming." She said unamused. " Now human, you'd better tell me where the one they call Goku and the one they call Vegeta are, and tell me are they stronger than you?"  
"Much stronger." Yamucha answered.  
"Naturally." Nygma answered unamused once again.  
"How do you know who Goku and Vegeta are?" Kuririn broke in annoyed at the woman's civil vulgarity.  
"Well, my brilliant computer specialists were able to track Arual's previous actions until she completed the first part in her mission. But now that she has everything she needs, there has been an interference, with the computers."  
  
Yamucha and Kuririn were still confused at the situation.  
"How do we know we can trust you?"  
"Oh come on! You don't have any other choice. I have to stop my sister before she threatens the entire balance of the universe. Now you tell me, why wouldn't you trust me?"  
"Because you come from another planet, your rude, beautiful and related to the enemy. Now tell me aren't those good enough reason's not to trust someone?" Yamucha smirked.  
Nygma gave a bored sigh.   
"Fine, fine. I'll have to talk to the strongest one. I'm just wasting my time." Nygma turned around to her crew.  
"Vita! Ellechim! Bella! You will come with me! If I need back up we'll contact you!" Nygma hollered at her crew. She and her three bodyguards floated slowly and then blasted off quickly.  
"Wow." Yamucha gasped.  
"Hey Yamucha I think it would be a good idea to follow in case they try something." Kuririn said.  
"yeah."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Pan and Trunks looked out the window.  
"Whoah that sure was a loud fucking sound!" Trunks exclaimed.  
Pan stared wide-eyed out towards the north.  
"That was weird."  
"Something's coming." Trunks stood up and ran to the med rooms.  
  
"Goku-san! Goku-san!"   
"What is it Trunks?" Goku said trying someway to watch a movie without waking Vegeta up.  
"Something's here! Something's here!"  
"Shh! You'll wake Vegeta!"  
"Goku-san," Trunks whispered, " There's something here!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that there's someone coming this way!!"  
"I can't feel anything."   
Trunks growled and power walked out the door looking to the north.  
"What is it Trunks?" Pan asked joining him.  
"I don't know." He frowned and kept his gaze up at the sky.  
  
Gohan came flying down with a frown on his face.  
"Oh see that Trunks? It was only my dad."   
"Hello Pan."  
"Hi dad. Did you find anything or anyone?"  
"Nope, there was nothing I could find. It's very strange."  
"Oh."  
"So how have you all been holding up. Is your grandfather allright?"  
"Yeah he's just fine. He has been getting much better."  
  
"Pan! Your dad wasn't the one I felt." Trunks interrupted still looking at the sky.  
"Oh?"  
"Look!!"  
A faint blue light was seen over the horizon. Trunks squinted trying to make out what it was. Four figures came into view and they radiated turqiouse and perdy blue colors.  
She landed with a grace so indescribable. A faint arrogance surrounded her and a smirk appeared on her lips as she eyed Gohan. Nygma tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
"Well well, you must be one of Earth's defenders."  
Gohan looked upon her confused and frowned slightly.  
"Yes, I'm the son of Goku." He said with a bit of pride.  
"Is that so?" Nygma pretended not to be interested by studying the ends of her hair.  
Pan sighed in annoyance.  
"Who are you? And how come you look so much like that bitch we fought in that freaky castle a week ago?"   
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I came here to kick her ass as well. I apologize for any inconvienience I cause you by asking for your help."  
"Why do YOU want to kick her ass?" Trunks asked, " Maybe this is just a trick she sent us!"  
"No no no, pretty boy. That isn't it. With the power she has now, she could take you all out." Nygma stated casually. She sighed, " Are you going to invite us in or not? I am thirsty. I can only give you information over cup of salt water!"  
  
Pan blinked and looked at Trunks. Who was trying to decide what to do.  
"Uh, okay but if you try anything..." Trunks was interrupted as Nygma gave an aggrivated sigh.   
"Okay, okay I get it sheesh." Trunks walked towards the door, looking at Nygma and her comrades uneasily.   
Yamucha and Kuririn flew in and saw that Trunks had met the strange woman already.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi walked to the living room and saw Nygma and the other women walk in.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Bulma asked looking from Trunks to Nygma.  
"Mom, I let them in, you have no reason to worry...I think." He glared back at Nygma who smiled.   
"Ok... I... have.... work to do in the other room." Bulma said confused,   
"Allright slut, talk." Pan said a with a sly look on her face.  
Nygma gave a short low pitched giggle and sat down on the couch crossing her legs and never taking her eyes away from Pan as she did so.  
"What's your name and where are you from?" Gohan asked after a minute of silence. Trunks came in with a glass of water for Nygma.   
Nygma took a sip and spit it out.  
"What the hell is this shit?!" She screamed.  
"It's water!!"  
"It's contaminated, what's wrong with you! I wanted salt water! Not dirty water!"  
"That's clean water!!"  
"You could of killed me! Now go get me salt water before I get angry." Nygma crossed her arms. Trunks left for the kitchen muttering the whole time.  
"I asked you a question." Gohan said agitated.  
"Oh, well I am Hidra Nygma. One of the greatest and most acclaimed lamia of the known universe." she said simply.  
"Oh. Well I've never heard of you." Pan said.  
"Aw, that's too bad. I can see why. This crummy little planet is in no contact with the modern universe is it?"  
"Why do you look so much like that woman we fought?" Gohan asked.  
"Oh, you didn't really fight my sister, you just got your little friends out of there and ran." Nygma answered.  
"Why you... How dare you? I got the urge to kick your ass right about now..." Pan growled standing up.  
"Oh really..."  
"Pan, not now." Gohan said, "That woman is your sister?"  
"Yes. Her name is Arual. Hidra Arual."  
"Okaaay..."  
"Listen I really need to tell you that the shaft/scepter wand what ever you want to call it, is mine and I came here to kill her and get it back!"  
"Gee, you sure are a great sister." Pan muttered.  
"Why thank you!"  
  
Vita and Ellechim looked at each other. Bella began to fall asleep on the recliner chair she had made herself comfy in.  
"Lady Nygma," Vita spoke up, " We need to find Goku and get what we came here for."  
"Yes yes, Vita. But these people said they would help us if we answer their stupid questions."  
  
Goku came running in the room with Bulma behind him. "Goku get back here now!"   
"No I don't want a needle, pleeeese!!!" He begged.  
"You need one!!" Bulma had a syringe in her hand.  
"But can't you just give it to me in a pill or in grape flavored medicine?"  
"GOKU!!!!! I need you to hold still! The only way to get to your full health is by getting this formula injected into you! Do you understand?" Bulma jabbed it in his arm and Goku whimpered.  
Nygma looked from Gohan to Goku and blinked. "Is that Goku?"  
"Yes, that is my father."  
"HE is the greatest fighter in the world?!"  
"yeah..."  
  
Nygma frowned and looked at Vita who was checking her computer.  
"Yes Nygma, that's Goku allright."  
"Gee, I didn't know he'd be that good looking. All the really incredibly powerful males are always so..."  
"Ugly?"  
"Yes...gee put it into more harsh words Bella." Nygma said warningly as Bella realized she had spoke without being spoken to.  
"I'm sorry ma'm."  
"Quite allright. At least we found him and now we can go kill my sister."  
  
Trunks came in with a cup of salt water in his hands which he shoved into Nygma's. "There you go."  
"Why thank you."  
"So you know where Arual is?" Gohan asked interested.  
"Yes. She is waiting for you all to make a move in her ship."  
  
"Wow, who's this?" Goku said finally realizing they had guests after recovering from the needle experience.  
  
"Dad, this is the enemy's sister Nygma, ok? She came for our help. But what I don't understand," He said turning to Nygma again, "is why you would want to kill your sister. There has to be some catch to come all this way."  
"I told you. The shaft she has belongs to me. She misused it so we banned her from our planet. She wanted to control the whole load of penis bearers!! Allright?! She's no sister of mine. She is a thief and was supposed to be executed on planet Furiza. But was she? Noo, your stupid ass excuse for a saiya-jin prince let her go! And now that she has everything she needs, she could complete the spell. She wasn't a properly trained lamia and it could end in disaster, now we have to find a strategy to take the shaft away from her. There's no way we could defeat her head on!! She probably has the population of earth harbored on her ship! And she'll probably use them against us, controlling them! "  
  
"Damn." Pan said plainly.  
  
"Lady Nygma sure is acting strange." Bella whispered into Ellechim's ear.   
"She just loves to act cocky around the inferior species, and she acts ditzy around the males." Ellechim answered.  
  
Goku blinked and he frowned at the thought of all the innocent people on the ship.  
"So, what do we have to do?" He asked.  
"Well I suppose we could all go on my ship."  
"Yes, but we can't right now. Goku hasn't recovered yet and my father..."  
"Wait your father is Vegeta isn't he?"   
Trunks nodded.  
"Well well. He's the one who caused all of this mess. Where is he boy?!"  
"In the med room."  
"Why, I'll skin him alive!!"   
  
"Lady Nygma wait! You can't, he still weak and unaware. Isn't he?" Vita turned to Bulma who nodded.  
"Are you defending...a male?!" She finished off in a whisper.  
"Uh, I just think it's wrong if you harm him ma'm."  
"No Vita. There is logic to it. If Vegeta dies then so does the essence trapped within the shaft. We'd win easily." She smirked.  
"Whoah, wait!! Hold up a second. You just can't come in a kill Vegeta to make things easy." Pan interrupted.  
"And why not?! He IS the one who let her go from the prison. And it is his fault she came here. It's simple. If he dies then we win."  
Trunks growled and stepped foward. " Listen here. We have had our share of sacrifice in the past. And even when we've had the oppurtunity to make things easy by ridding of one of our own, we didn't. Like when my father had gotten possessed, Goku never tried to KILL him. We try to reduce the amount of lives to lose. You got that? There has to be another way to beat that woman."  
"Hmph, fine. But if things get bad..." She deepened her frown," We take the logical way out."   
Trunks just frowned back, not expecting things to get bad. Pan bit her bottom lip, she hated what was happening. She just wanted to get with Trunks and get the battle over with.  
  
Goku scratched his head, " So when do we have to leave?"  
"As soon as possible. Tomorrow should be convienient, I'm ready to face her." Nygma turned to her comrades. They nodded   
"I'll bring my ship, you just bring yourselves." Nygma walked outside and radioed her ship.  
********************************************************  
  
OI! I am really sleepy. I think I made Nygma too...blegh. Oh well, I hope I can get the next part up as soon as possible. I hate writing those "talky" chapters, cause people like don't review all that much. Oky doky I'm going to watch South Park and go to bed. Good night chickas/chickos! Besitos! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi I'm sorry if it's late er..something. I kinda hit my grandma's friend with my mom's car. And he's in the hospital, so I am writing to relieve stress. This past week has been nothing but pointing fingers. He has broken ribs and a fractured jaw. He's not pressing charges, but I feel SOOO bad!! Plus I had to use the money I was going to get a scanner with, for his medical bill. Doesn't that rip?!  
  
Oh well. (sighs) I'm creating a home page right now and it's really hard. Hopefully my sister will help me. I really got to get it started.  
Okily dokily, this chapter will have some action and I hope I did a good job. Oh and the end of the series is coming up, I think I'll stop soon. I have the whole fic on my disk but I don't want to put it all on one submission it would be too long and you'd fall asleep because it would probably be like 38kb or some thing.   
  
Disclaimer: call 898-6375 if you want to know where I bought my own Vegeta! (flashes cheezy smile) Just joking. I don't own anything, Oh and don't call that number. There'll be dire consequences....(evil glare)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
SLENDER STRANGER: Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid bitch." Arual sneered as she looked at the earth. " I can't believe that slut is going to try and take the shaft back from me. No matter, I'll overpower her easily enough." Walking over to the shelf she downed a glass of salt water.   
"Ah, nothing like a true lamia drink. I don't know how long I could go without it." She licked her lips and rotated the shaft in her hands nervously.  
"They'd better hurry. I want to get this overwith and get that delicious young boy back. What was his name? Ah yes Trunks. I'm considering he'll be calling me Precious once again. They dare take him away from me!!" She growled.   
"Stupid Earth. I don't know why in the hell Vegeta would choose this place to live. It's so ugly, I could just die thinking about drinking water from THAT place.   
Once I cast the spell THAT planet is the first to go."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nygma studied herself in the mirror. 'Dammit. That little bitch thinks she can fuck with my power. I'll show her. No matter how much she tries, she will never be able to control that power. There's no way that rookie could ever handle something like that.' Nygma tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms.   
'I wonder why she wants to take such drastic measures. Just to get revenge on something that could be easily worked out. What a waste of time this has all been. Oh well. At least she did the hard work for me.'  
  
"Lady Nygma?"  
"What is it Vita?!" Nygma said irritated as her first and favorite soldier interrupted her thoughts and came into her quarters.  
"I was wondering where you would like the ship landed ma'm."  
"Anywhere suitable. Just make sure it's close by that corporation, place, thing of theirs." Nygma turned back to the mirror again.  
"Are you allright ma'm?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you've been cooped up in here for half of the day. I would think you'd want to figure out a strategic way to attack Lady Arual."  
"Hm, I'm still working on it."  
"Are you SURE you're allright ma'm? Or are you nervous about fighting Lady Arual." Vita asked innocently. Nygma growled.  
"First of all, don't call that bitch 'Lady.' She lost her title a long time ago. Secondly, I am NOT afraid to fight that tramp. I do have a perfect plan Vita. A plan that will give us victory and a chance to conquer the whole universe." Nygma raised her fist determinedly. Vita sighed and walked over to her captain.  
"Really Lady Nygma. Don't you think that's a hasty way to plan things? We could never do those kinds if things in our lifetime ma'm."  
"Do you dare speak to me that way? I have a plan to kick my sister's ass and get what we came here for. Nobody stands a chance."  
"Really? Do you think we'll win?"  
"Most definitely. You'll see."  
"What are you going to do, trust the earth's special forces?" Vita asked tilting her head. Nygma laughed.  
"Of course I will, I'll trust them to keep Arual busy! Then I will get the shaft to obey it's rightful owner. If I get a hold of that shaft, it could mean great possibilities Vita. Think of it. Once I claim my property, I kill my sister and then kill them." She stated simply.  
"Excellent plan Lady Nygma."  
"Why thank you." Nygma walked to the liquor cabinet.  
"Would you like a drink?"  
"Yes, thank you." Vita smiled and took a glass of alcoholic salt water.  
"A toast, to being the best damned lamia bitches in the universe." They clinked there glasses and downed the drink.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So she's like going to help us?" Bra asked her brother.  
"Yes, or she wants us to help HER." he corrected.  
"So she's really the enemy's sister?" Marron asked, as if it were a gossip of some sort.  
"Man that's freaky. It would explain why they look so much alike." Goten exclaimed sipping on a soda.  
"So are you guys ready to fight?" Pan asked slamming her fist into her palm with a smirk on her face.  
"Yap, I sure am." Goten said standing up.  
"Hey when do we leave anyway?" Bra asked.  
"Tonight. Dad said that, that woman...person is going to take us on her ship to attack her sister." Pan answered.  
"Isn't that a little too direct? I mean that woman just came to earth and asked for our help to kill her sister?" Bra rubbed her chin in a thinking fashion.  
"Oh well. It doesn't matter now. The thing is we have to defeat her and get everything back to normal."  
"Yeah, so let's get ready." Trunks and Goten each walked out to the living room. Bra followed close behind. Pan was about to head out when Marron grabbed her arm.  
Expecting another scuffle, Pan tensed but saw Marron was in no mood to fight.  
"What is it Marron?" Pan asked almost gently.  
"I just wanted to ask you, if we could be friends again?...maybe?"  
"Sure, I was waiting for you to come around."  
"Listen I'm really sorry for acting like an overly jealous freak, even when it was during the middle of a crisis."  
"Yeah, well I'm sorry too. We shouldn't let Trunks come in between us. Even if he is a, beautiful, smart, charming and sexy bishouen. Not to mention kind, well mannered, strong with good hygene and-"  
"OK!" Marron said a bit louder than Pan, but smiled again." Yes, when this is all over then we can settle it ok? But in a friendly way."  
"He he sorry about that." Pan put her hand behind her head.  
"No no, it's ok. That was actually a good practice for me. Made me a bit stronger."   
Pan smiled, " So we really are going to b friends?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Are you going to space with us?"  
"No, I honestly don't think I would be any help Pan. Think about it. I don't want to get in your way."  
"Aw Marron, come on, it'll be tons of fun space travel and all."  
"It'll just take seven hours to get there Pan. How fun will that be?"  
"Ah we could find a way."  
Marron smiled and walked to the living room with Pan.  
  
***  
  
Goku slipped into a new gi and washed his face.  
"Wow, I feel great!" He gave a big cheerful smile and practically skipped into the living room.  
"Hey grandpa, you sure are looking well." Pan smiled at Goku.  
"You bet, I feel so pepped up for a good fight."   
"Gee dad, you really did gain your strength back fast!" Goten exclaimed.  
"No, not all of my strength but I DO feel strong enough for a fight. Too bad it's going to be against a girl."  
"Oi, I forgot about that."  
"Hey Goku, what about my dad? How's he doing?" Trunks asked coming in from changing into fighting outfit.  
"Oh yeah! Well I got Vegeta to stand and he understands what I'm saying."  
"So he can help us?" Goten asked.  
"I don't think so." Goku said scratching his head.  
  
" He's useless right now." Trunks answered putting boots on.   
"oh well, enough talk. Nygma will be here any minute!" Gohan walked in with a determined and angry look on his face.   
"Dad? What's wrong?" Pan asked.  
"Nothing is wrong! I just hope that woman is trustworthy. We have to win this fight. I wanna get it overwith."  
"Geez dad. Well, we will win. That woman said she wanted to kill her sister and she sounded like she meant it. So just relax."  
"Yeah, Gohan I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Goku broke in.  
  
"Well dad, it's nice to know you're doing well." Gohan smiled.  
  
Bra came running in, "Hey guys, that woman who needed our help is here!"   
  
The group ran outside and looked up to see Nygma's ship hovering over them. The engine made the ground vibrate and the heat coming from the engines made the group squinch their eyes. The ship rotated in the sky and lowered into the garden crushing everything. Bulma came running out of the building screaming.  
"Hey bitch! Those were my mother's plants!!!" She shook her fist as the hatch to the ship unlocked.  
Nygma stepped out with the same confident look on her face she had when she first landed.  
"Are you weaklings ready?" She asked  
"Yeah we are. And if we're the weaklings, then why do you need our help?" Pan spoke.  
"You'll see. Now the shut up and get on the ship. I don't have all day you know."  
"Yeah, but you had half of the day didn't you?" Pan grumbled as she walked aboard with her backpack.  
"Be careful!" Bulma shouted at Trunks as he stepped onto the ship with Goten.  
  
"Wow. This ship sure is big and fancy too." Goten exclaimed as he boarded the ship. He whistled and tinkered with a decoration on the wall.  
Goku made himself comfortable on what looked like a strange blue couch.  
"This place is pretty great. So where do you keep the food?" He said looking around.  
"The mess hall of course. But I will give you first class food." She crossed her arms in pride.  
"Oh. Hey Pan where's Bra?" Goten asked his niece.  
"She decided to stay home. She said she might get in the way. Same for Marron."  
"Oh, well it would be more fun if they came."   
  
Trunks came in with a knapsack.  
"Hey man what you got in there?"   
"Just some food, senzu beans and a camera."  
"A camera?" Pan questioned.  
"Ooh! Ooh! Is it Polaroid?!" Goten said jumping up and down.  
"Yup, we'd probably get bored on a seven hour flight, Polaroid cameras always solve the problem." Trunks explained. Goten nodded in agreement.  
"Um ok. I'm gonna go over there now." Pan sweatdropped.  
  
Gohan and Videl came in next.   
"Dad? I didn't know mom was coming."  
"She insisted Pan. I don't remember letting YOU come on this dangerous mission Panny."  
"Aw come on dad. Can I go please?!" Pan begged.  
"Absolutely not!" Gohan yelled.  
"Geez dad, you're acting like grandma." Pan crossed her arms. Gohan's eyes widened and he frowned.  
"Fine. You can come." He clenched his fists and turned to Nygma. " So this is the ship? Where's the control station?" He demanded.  
"Gee willickers. You don't have to be so rude. This IS my ship you know. " She frowned in digust and turned. "I'll show you when we prepare for take off. Right now I have to make sure that you're all here."  
She looked around the room, scanning everyone with her violet eyes.   
"Where's Vegeta?" She asked deepening her frown.  
"Uh, he can't go on this mission, his condition and all." Goten stated simply.   
Nygma growled, " He is coming on this mission! If things get too difficult he will be needed!"  
"Needed to what, to kill?" Goku asked.  
"Yes you bumbling fool! If things get complicated you could save the people and the planet by ridding of the essence that way. What would you rather risk the earth, or a pathetic midget prince?!!!" She raved.  
"Jeepers! You don't have to be such a penis wrinkle about it. My dad is not a midget!" Trunks answered a bit offended.  
Nygma took a deep breath, "Listen to me. With Vegeta's essence inside the shaft we won't stand a chance! If we get rid of him then the power will be reduced and you could save your ugly ass planet!!"  
"But, uh what about Vegeta?" Goku asked scratching his head.  
"Yeah! What about Vegeta?! We're just going to kill him and that's that?!" Pan screamed.  
"And hey, doesn't Arual know that if Vegeta dies, the power in her shaft dies?" Gohan asked suspiciously.  
"Of course she does." Nygma answered.  
"Then why didn't she try and protect him? I mean Vegeta could of died in his condition anytime."  
"She knew you fools would protect him. Now she's waiting for us with her limitless power. But if we do this, we will have the chance at winning you understand?"  
"NO." Goten said flatly.  
"Ugh, you idiots are unbelieveable! Bella!!" Nygma called out. Her head engineer came running in.  
"Yes Lady Nygma?" Bella stood up straight.  
"Just stand there for a moment." Nygma ordered her.  
"Vita!" Nygma called out again. " I want you to shoot Bella with your sniper right now!"   
Vita looked confused and Bella panicked.  
"Lady Nygma! What are you talking about?! I haven't done anything wrong. I did steal a couple of donuts from your personal stash, but thats all I swear-"  
"Shut up you stupid, insolent whore! I am merely going to demonstrate my power." Nygma gave Vita a meaningful look. Vita understood and took aim. Bella stood still with her eyes shut and whimpered.  
"Fire!" With a single shot Bella was down. Vita's sniper arrow shot through her chest leaving her body lifeless.  
"What the fuck did you do that for?! Why would you shoot one of your own soldiers?" Pan hollared.  
"Be quiet runt." Nygma snarled. She walked over to her slain engineer and placed her hand over her forehead. The group looked on intently, wondering what the pale woman was trying to do.  
Nygma closed her eyes and chanted words in a monotone voice. A faint blue light surrounded Bella's dead body and an eerie vibration was felt. Soon enough Nygma opened her eyes and said her final words a bit louder.  
The group continued to look on expectantly. A couple of moments passed by and Bella opened her eyes making everyone jump.  
"Whoah dude! That's some freaky shit!" Trunks exclaimed. Goten nodded in astonishment.  
"So y-you can like b-bring the d-d-dead back?!" Pan squeaked.  
"Yes. I suppose you could say that." Nygma said helping up a dazed Bella.  
"Wow, Lady Nygma. I guess the rumors of your powers were true." Bella beamed looking down at where she was formerly struck with the sniper.  
"Wait a minute. So you could bring Vegeta back once we defeat that woman?" Goku asked. Nygma nodded and crossed her fingers behind her back.  
"Ok, I still don't like the idea of...killing...him. But we will only go as far as to do that if things get bad." Trunks reasoned.  
"Fine with me. Just bring him aboard and brace yourselves. I have had enough chatting. We have to take off." Nugma turned her back to the group. "Who was the fool who wanted to see the control station?"  
"I was." Gohan said.  
"Just follow Bella down the main hall." Nygma pointed.  
"Be careful Gohan." Videl exclaimed.  
" I will, you just stay here with Pan and I will just check out how the ship works. To make sure everything's safe all right?" Gohan walked towards Nygma. Videl turned towards her daughter.  
  
"Whelp here's Vegeta." Goku said pushing a reluctant saiya-jin prince inside the ship.  
"Come, on,..Vegeta!" Goku said struggling to get the prince through the door.  
"no." Vegeta said. Goku turned SSJ and pushed Vegeta inside the ship. Trunks looked up.  
"Hey Goku-san."  
"Hey Trunks! Your dad just said 'no' isn't that great?!"  
"Jinkies Goku, he's not a one year old." Trunks frowned in agitation.  
"Everyone shut up and sit in the take off seats. Unless you want to be squashed like a bug." Vita sneered checking everybody's seatbelts. Meanwhile Goku was trying to get Vegeta into a seat.  
"Come..on!!! You just sit down, see?" Goku said demonstrating with a teethy smile. Vegeta sat down and put his seatbelt on with his eyes closed.  
"..." Goku looked at the ceiling as the ship started it's motor. Vita stood at the front of the room.  
"Allright earth's special forces. The ride will be pretty smooth. But the take off will be pretty rough. So try to concentrate on something while we lift off the planet, to keep your mind off the pressure. It will take from 6-8 hours to get to Arual's location. Do you have any questions?" She asked glaring around the room.  
Goku raised his hand.  
"Where's the kitchen?"  
"You will be served food once we get out of the earth's atmosphere. Enjoy the flight." She walked towards the door leading to the ships main halls.  
Vita walked to her captain's quarters. She pushed the button and the door opened,  
"Lady Nygma?" She said looking in the room.  
"Yes Vita." Nygma looked into the mirror once more.  
"I was wondering if you really do have the capability of restoring Vegeta's life."  
"Of course I don't Vita! I can only restore the lives of my own kind. I just needed a way for them to oblige to my plan. The earthlings are smarter than I thought."  
"So what do you plan on doing once we arrive?"  
"Well, I plan on watching death my friend."  
"Whatever do you mean?!"  
"You'll see. Anyways, are they all set for take off?"  
"Yes Lady Nygma, I suggest you brace yourself for take off as well."  
"Allright, Arual you'd better brace your bony ass as well. Here we come."  
  
The ship's engines started. A blast of exhaust flooded Capsule Corporation through the window. Bulma coughed.  
"Ugh, I hope they'll be allright!" She hollared over the noise the ship was making.  
"Me too!" Chichi replied.  
The spaceship blasted off leaving Bulma and Chichi dazed staring at the sky.  
********************************************************  
  
I am listening to a Amy Grant song right now. OK!!! N-E-WayZ!! I will hurry as quick as I can to get the rest of the fic out, I am already planning out a kewl way for T/P to hook up! I mean I like Marron, but since she's more of an earthling type of girl. Ya know?!  
People e-mailed me asking about my sister, WhaddaBaka. Well her boyfriend died recently. I didn't know him, but n-e-wayz she was real depressed but she's happy now...hopefully. Still a bitch, and she's really struggling as a freshman in college. N-e-wayz WhaddaBaka has been working HARD on a YAOI fic. And I can't wait for it to come out. You should check it out, all I know is that it's called, 'Sunless Sky.' And that the pairing is G/V. Ok well bai bai, wish me luck on seeing my grandma's friend tomorrow! ;-_- 


End file.
